La luna en el Oráculo
by Nightology
Summary: Desde el principio de los tiempos los magos han tratado de desvelar su futuro a través de la Adivinación, pero una predicción inesperada puede trastocarles la vida. En esta historia Black va a consultar un Oráculo, pero a un amigo suyo también le afectará
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**: Desde el principio de los tiempos los magos han tratado de desvelar su futuro a través de la Adivinación, pero una predicción inesperada puede trastocarles la vida. En esta historia Sirius Black va a consultar un Oráculo, pero a su amigo Remus Lupin también le va a afectar.

**DISCLAIMER**: Sirius, Remus, James, Peter y Lily son de Rowling. Nosotras sólo contamos su historia. Las predicciones del I-ching están sacadas de una página web, si a alguien le interesa podemos pasarle el link

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Esta historia es slash. Todos sabemos qué significa: hay relación entre dos chicos, si no te gusta o crees que no te va a gustar... no sigas leyendo.

* * *

**LA LUNA EN EL ORÁCULO.**

**1. En donde Sirius Black lanza tres monedas, recibe una predicción y se para su mundo  
**

Delphina Adams se considera una buena adivina. No suele equivocarse en sus predicciones y por regla general sus escasos clientes siempre salen bastante satisfechos después de sus sesiones de tarot o quiromancia. Está orgullosa de cómo es, de cómo se siente y de lo que hace por los demás. Podría decirse que, desde que tiene uso de razón, la adivinación es su vida, pero aún hay algo que le gusta más que la adivinación, si es que eso es posible. Y es la enseñanza.

Lleva más de quince años como profesora de Hogwarts y siempre ha disfrutado con esa especie de camaradería íntima profesor-alumno que se forma entre el humo de las tazas de té y la niebla difusa que se presiente más allá de las bolas de cristal. Disfruta viendo el interés de sus alumnos y le gusta sorprender a las nuevas generaciones con trucos baratos que luego ponen en práctica en el patio, a escondidas. Delphina ha sorprendido a muchas alumnas durante estos años leyéndose la mano o echando las cartas del tarot para intentar averiguar cuántos hijos van a tener o a qué edad se casarán. Los chicos, bueno… preguntan otra clase de cosas, más íntimas, más masculinas. Delphina sabe que es ella la que despierta esa motivación, ese interés por los extraños e intrincados caminos de la adivinación, y se siente orgullosa de ello.

Le gusta la atención y le gusta que estén pendientes de ella en clase y por eso le molesta un poco, sólo un poco, la actitud de ese chaval descarado de brillantes ojos grises y sonrisa despiadada que amenaza con devorar el mundo.

—Sirius Black. ¿Hay algo que quiera comentar a sus compañeros?

Black se vuelve hacia ella con esa mirada inocente, como si él no hubiera hecho nada fuera de lugar. Como si no hubiera pasado los veinte minutos desde que empezó la clase flirteando con esa alumna de Hufflepuff que ríe ante todo lo que él dice. Con su actitud desgarbada, recostado en los cojines como si fuera el rey de ese imperio de incienso y somnolencia, la corbata aflojada y la camisa saliéndose de su pantalón.

—No profesora. —Los alumnos lo miran con curiosidad, las alumnas con algo más—. Todo está bien.

—Según parece la Adivinación no es una asignatura lo bastante interesante para satisfacer su espíritu inquieto. —Habría que hacer algo. No puede permitir que ese chico acapare todo el interés de la clase—. ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué la eligió?

Se encoge de hombros, ante la mirada divertida de su amigo. Ese Potter que parece pegado a su sombra. ¿O es la sombra de Black la que se pega a él? Nunca ha estado segura, pero sabe que si fueran hermanos no estarían tan unidos. Lo sabe. Los ha visto reflejados en la bola de cristal mientras hacen los ejercicios de clase y ha leído los posos de sus tazas de té unas cuantas veces para saber que forman el eje principal de un grupo que, desgraciadamente, acabará desintegrándose. Pero eso no se lo ha dicho a ellos. Ya se creen suficientemente importantes como para seguir echando leña al fuego.

—Bueno, me pareció interesante.

Le pareció interesante. La profesora alza las cejas y sonríe un poco. Quizá vaya siendo hora de hacer un poco de espectáculo. Los chicos están aburridos y hace tiempo que no les lanza un desafío. Un truquito que despierte su interés. Y Black parece estar retándola con la mirada. Perfecto.

—Bien. —La profesora camina hacia él y puede sentir la atención de toda la clase en ellos. En Black. Se vuelve hacia Potter—. ¿Me pasas ese cojín, cariño?

Cuando se sienta, es como si diera permiso al resto de la clase para acercarse a ellos y al instante están todos los alumnos rodeando la mesa de la esquina. Algunos han traído sus propios cojines para estar más cómodos. Otros permanecen de pie, asomándose sobre sus hombros para ver mejor. La chica que coqueteaba con él se las ha arreglado para sentarse a su lado y sonríe encantada.

—Veamos… ¿por dónde íbamos?

—El i-ching, profesora.

Delphina sonríe. La clase no estaba tan distraída después de todo.

—Cierto. —Coge las tres extrañas monedas que hay sobre la mesa—. ¿Alguien puede decirme en qué consiste?

Se oyen murmullos, hasta que alguien se atreve a hablar.

—Bueno, el i-ching es un método chino milenario utilizado con fines filosóficos y adivinatorios.

—Perfecto. Supongo que os habréis leído el capítulo del libro que os mandé el jueves pasado. Todos sabemos las raíces filosóficas e históricas de este método de adivinación, pero, ¿qué hay de la práctica?

—Hay que lanzar tres monedas al aire y luego interpretar los símbolos.

Siempre hay algún listillo que tiene que adelantarse a las explicaciones del profesor y que hace que sus instrucciones sean menos impactantes, pero Delphina está acostumbrada. Bueno, es una buena manera de simplificarlo, así que opta por darle la razón al alumno que ha hablado antes de tiempo y vuelve a centrarse en las monedas que sujeta en su mano, ahora abierta.

—Cada moneda tiene dos caras: el yin, o parte femenina, y el yang, o parte masculina. —Es esencial que los alumnos atiendan en esta parte, porque es la más importante y la que luego puede dar problemas. Y además, la pondrá en el examen-. El yin se representa por una línea partida y tiene el valor de 2. El yang es una línea continua y su valor es 3. Se lanzan las monedas dos veces y las distintas combinaciones dan una serie de trigramas. Hay 8 trigramas básicos y con su combinación se construyen los signos y se da significado a cada uno de ellos. ¿Alguien sabe cuáles son esos trigramas básicos?

La respuesta tarda un poco, pero llega. Siempre llega. Y es la chica que se ha sentado junto al chico revoltoso la que alza la mano, quizá deseosa de llamar su atención. Y lo consigue.

—Son: el Cielo, la Tierra, el Trueno, el Viento, el Agua, el Sol…, la Montaña y el Lago.

—Muy bien. ¿Con cuál se identifica usted, señor Black?

El chico alza la barbilla con gesto orgulloso.

—El Cielo.

La respuesta es demasiado rápida y esta vez Delphina no puede disimular su sorpresa. El Cielo. Habría jurado que su respuesta sería el Sol. Ardiente, fuego, Sirius. La estrella, cuyo nombre lleva, es la más brillante del cielo. Más que el sol. Y su espíritu es fuego. Incluso su propio nombre, Sirius, viene del griego: "seirios" que significa "en llamas".

Pero él ha elegido el Cielo: la luna, el sol, las estrellas y la magia fría de la noche. Curiosa respuesta.

—¿Está seguro?

Y claro, el chico lo está.

—Me gusta el Cielo —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien.

Delphina le ofrece las monedas y él las recibe con una sonrisa. Debe ser una especie de honor para él ser el primero en probar suerte.

—Veamos qué dice su futuro. Lance las monedas dos veces: el primer lanzamiento formará el trigrama superior y el segundo el trigrama inferior. ¿Entendido? —La clase entera asiente—. Bien, ahora concéntrese en lo que quiere preguntar al oráculo. ¿Trabajo? ¿Salud? ¿Amor?

Se oyen risitas y algún que otro cuchicheo y Delphina oculta una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Amor.

Lo sabía. Son demasiado jóvenes para interesarse por la salud y aún no les gusta pensar en cuál va a ser el trabajo de su vida. El joven guarda las monedas entre sus manos y después de moverlas un par de veces, mucho más concentrado de lo que Delphina había esperado, las lanza sobre la mesa.

No deja de ser curioso que el primer trigrama sea precisamente el opuesto al que él ha elegido: la Tierra, la oscuridad. Muy curioso, aunque nadie se dé cuenta.

—¡Ha salido la Tierra! —grita Potter a su lado, y le golpea la espalda como si acabara de ganar algo a una partida de cartas.

Black coge de nuevo las monedas y las vuelve a lanzar y Delphina se muestra satisfecha cuando las pequeñas monedas dejan de girar. Esta vez no se sorprende, porque ya lo sabía: el calor, el sol:

—El Fuego.

Potter se apresura a abrir el libro por la página adecuada, aquella que dará una interpretación a la tirada. Tierra + Fuego. Delphina ya sabe lo que dice. Lo sabe de memoria porque la ha leído miles de veces, pero deja que sea el chico de gafas el que marque su sentencia cuando empieza a leer con voz alegre y divertida:

—_La oscuridad prevalece. El hombre sabio va sin alimento. Se produce una herida en el muslo izquierdo._ —Algunas chicas ríen—_. Un caballo es empleado para liberarse de la congoja: ¡buena fortuna! La luz de la luna ahora se oculta. La oscuridad se asienta. _

Oscuridad. Black es "negro" en inglés. Sirius significa "en llamas" en griego.

Oscuridad. Luz de luna. Fuego y Tierra.

Todos la miran ahora, ansiosos por una explicación. La chica se ha acercado un poco más, pero él ha dejado de hacerle caso.

Luna.

Delphina se aclara la garganta antes de hablar:

—_La luna simboliza la acción óptima. Este hexagrama es el símbolo de la oscuridad. A pesar de la aparente solidez de la oscuridad, la luna la "rompe" con su tenue luz. No os dejéis perturbar por las circunstancias externas. La obtención del éxito requiere involucrarse totalmente. Es frecuente que aún el hombre sabio, preocupado, deje pasar la hora de su comida. Ignora el criticismo de los demás. Mantente aferrado a tus creencias. A pesar de todos los obstáculos, el hombre sabio encuentra el camino hacia el éxito. Si la oscuridad es fuerte tú debes ser aún más fuerte. _

Cuando se habla de oscuridad todos ponen esa cara. Porque siempre lo ven como algo negativo, pero se olvidan de la explicación completa y a pesar de que es un revoltoso, ella se siente en la obligación de calmarlo y hacer desaparecer esa mirada de sorpresa y ligero temor de sus ojos grises.

—Tranquilo, Black, no es nada malo… por ahora —y añade con voz firme y amable—. La luna te salvará.

_La luna te salvará._

—¡Eso es que vas a tener una cita de noche a la luz de la luna! —el joven Potter no deja de meter cizaña. Quizá la próxima vez le dé a él la lección. Pero de momento, Delphina decide seguir con la predicción, y los alumnos vuelven a atender.

—Para el dinero: confía en tus propias decisiones, la prosperidad puede ser lograda a pesar de las dificultades. Riesgos: muchos os dirán que no, pero este hexagrama te anima a arriesgarte. En los negocios... para el éxito debes trabajar día y noche. Viajes, el viajar de noche os traerá buena fortuna. La luna está a tu favor. Y para el romance —es aquí cuando los alumnos permanecen en completo silencio, conteniendo la respiración. A Delphina le gusta alargarlo un poco más antes de dar su sentencia—: anímate a romper el muro de la incomprensión y encontrarás la luz.

Ya está, justo a tiempo. La campana que anuncia el final de la clase suena por toda la escuela y los alumnos se apresuran a recoger mientras la profesora escucha algunos comentarios y propuestas de reunirse a media tarde para probar suerte con el i-ching.

Delphina se retira y recoge su mesa. Guarda las monedas y apaga de un soplo la vela que hay sobre el pequeño mantel cuadrado con dibujos de lunas y soles. El murmullo de la clase se va apagando poco a poco y se dispone a prepararlo todo para la próxima clase.

—Profesora…

Se vuelve un poco sorprendida de que todavía siga allí. Y está solo. Parece preocupado y algo nervioso.

—¿Sí, señor Black?

Se lo piensa antes de contestar, pero contesta.

—¿Cómo de fiable es el i-ching? Quiero decir… no debo hacerle mucho caso a esa predicción, ¿verdad?

La eterna pregunta.

—Bueno…, el oráculo puede orientar sus pasos, pero no debe guiarse sólo por él. ¿Le preocupa algo de lo que ha oído?

Agacha la mirada avergonzado, y mucho más formal de lo que suele mostrarse en clase. Inquieto y algo tenso.

—Puede ser…

Delphina sonríe y coloca la mano en su hombro, en gesto protector.

—No se preocupe. La luna acompañará sus pasos. Quizá la oscuridad lo trague, pero siempre habrá una luz guiándole.

El joven asiente, pero no parece más tranquilo.

—Gracias, profesora.

—De nada. No olvide ese trabajo para el lunes.

Y el chico sale de la sala a reunirse con sus amigos, arrastrando los pies y murmurando algo para sí mismo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Esperamos que os haya gustado, si es así esperamos veros en el próximo capítulo.**

**Daia & Ilenda**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA LUNA EN EL ORÁCULO**

**2. En donde Remus escucha parte de la predicción y Lily se arrepiente de hacer algo por Sirius**

Remus Lupin es algo tímido, pero cuando coge confianza con alguien resulta realmente divertido. Lily ha llegado a adorar su sentido del humor fino e inteligente que llega a arrancarle carcajadas, cuando ella suele mantener la compostura en todo momento. Es más maduro que los otros chicos de su edad y, gracias a eso, Lily puede sentirse con él como una colegiala más y olvidarse de la presión de tener que controlar absolutamente todo: no tiene que ser la hermana mayor ni, peor aún, la madre, como le pasa con casi todos los demás alumnos.

Tras las soporíferas clases de Historia de la Magia, para ella no hay nada más refrescante que conversar un rato con él mientras esperan en un patio o en la galería a que sus amigos salgan de Adivinación. Ella no cree en ese arte ni en que el futuro esté escrito, ella cree en ir construyendo, paso a paso, el propio camino. Si algo que predice las hojas de té se cumple es o bien por casualidad, o bien porque el mismo hecho de pensar que va a suceder hace que suceda. Los supuestos adivinos, por muy profesores de Hogwarts que sean, le parecen todos unos estafadores.

La magia del momento se rompe precisamente cuando los dos alumnos que despectivamente en su mente llama, entre muchísimos otros motes, "los marqueses" llegan seguidos de su fiel lacayo. Lily cree que entre los grandes enigmas de la humanidad habría que incluir cómo un muchacho tan formal y bueno como Remus puede juntarse con semejantes sinvergüenzas. Considera que situarlo al mismo nivel que la conjetura de Collatz sería lo adecuado dado que ni entiende en qué consiste. Lo que más le molesta, en realidad, no es el hecho en sí de que sean tan buenos amigos, sino que eso implica pasar menos tiempo con él del que le gustaría. Se niega en rotundo a pasar más tiempo del indispensable con semejantes especímenes y él a pasar menos tiempo con ellos. Inconcebible.

Casi echa de menos cuando hace unos meses tuvo a Remus para ella sola. Bueno, no lo hace porque se le veía muy deprimido, como a los demás. Llegó a faltar a algunas clases, cosa que jamás había pasado, sin contar cuando su madre lo necesitaba. Lo tenía todo el tiempo al lado, ya que ella misma lo buscaba, pero a ratos era como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Parecía estar siempre al borde del llanto. Bueno, ella no llegó a verlo llorar, pero sus ojos rojos y las marcas de no dormir le decían que lo estaba haciendo con frecuencia. Nunca ha sabido qué pasó, pero tuvieron que tener una discusión realmente grave para que Lupin se separara de ellos y huyese de su compañía de aquella manera, a pesar de que era evidente que le _dolía_. Cree que tuvo que ser algo relacionado con alguna de sus gamberradas, conocidas por ellos como "ingeniosas bromas", porque desde entonces, que ella sepa, el dúo de cómicos se ha comedido bastante. Al menos su presencia no hace peligrar la integridad física y mental del alumnado, lo cual es mucho. De hecho, el colegio está más tranquilo que antes, cosa que Peeves realmente lamenta y por ello trata de trabajar más duro en desestabilizarlo. Sea como fuere, después de que se reconciliaran hace cosa de un mes, parecen más unidos que nunca, como si después de la "pelea" se hubieran perdonado todo. ¡Si hasta parecen chicas yendo siempre juntos al baño!

Con cansancio, Lily ve que esta vez no parece que vaya a ser muy distinta de las demás. Nada más bajar las escaleras se han cruzado con un grupo de alumnas. Potter les ha dicho algo, seguro que justo en la línea que separa lo pícaro de lo obsceno por la reacción de ellas, falsamente escandalizadas. Pettigrew ríe con esa extraña risa suya que sólo sale cuando están sus amigos. Lo raro de la escena, lo que no encaja, es que Black no está comentando con Potter la jugada, como sería lo habitual, o dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, sino que está callado, perdido en su mundo. Si no lo conociera podría llegar a pensar que está meditando sobre algo importante.

—Mi bella dama, lamento haberla hecho esperar. Comprendo que desee ser resarcida por tan infame agravio…

Tras hacer una reverencia y esperar el tradicional bufido de la pelirroja, Potter se sienta en el respaldo del banco en el que estaban Lily y Remus. Sirius se apoya en una columna cercana, mientras que Peter se pone al lado de James.

Ella valora mucho los buenos modales, por lo que, aunque desea salir huyendo de allí desde que han aparecido, considera más correcto permanecer unos momentos antes de poner una de sus falsas excusas para marcharse. Es una prueba como cualquier otra del valor (o la inconsciencia) Gryffindor.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Remus a Sirius con su voz dulce y profunda que cuando habla con él se vuelve aún más cálida. Eso hace que a veces a Lily se le pasen por la cabeza pensamientos fugaces sobre ellos dos, que desecha con rapidez para impedirse pensar en ellos. Es algo completamente impropio.

El aludido da un respingo al oírle, parece que ha salido ya del trance en el que se hallaba. Desde luego está muy raro. A la Prefecta le preocupa que pueda estar planeando algo, aunque no tenga esa sonrisa maquiavélica que pone cuando está maquinando. No se le ocurre qué puede pasar y su curiosidad innata hace que se sienta intrigada, pero no se avergüenza por ello. Los leones son gatos grandes, a fin de cuentas, y es el ansia por saber lo que hace avanzar al mundo. Además, puede que lo que prepare vaya en contra de alguna norma del Colegio o que directamente sea ilegal. Es algo completamente apropiado.

—Está de maravilla —contesta por él Potter—. Lo que pasa es que un oráculo le ha aconsejado buscar a una chica para liarse con ella bajo la luna.

—No ha dicho eso, tarado —cuando por fin habla, Sirius verdaderamente parece alterado por algo.

—¿No? "La luna romperá las tinieblas". Vamos, eso es un polvazo que te va a dejar molido. —Lily lo mira mal, pero no se da cuenta—. Y hablando de romper, tienes que "atreverte a romper barreras", así que ya sabes, a dejar tu regla de no liarte con una Slytherin.

—¿Le ha dicho eso? —pregunta Remus a Pettigrew, que siempre recuerda todo lo referente a ellos como si fuera un diario. A Lily siempre le ha parecido asombrosa la memoria de Peter y le parece una desgracia que la desperdicie en ser su biógrafo oficial. Si prestara la misma atención en las clases…

—Al…algo así. —Parece temeroso de contradecir a su ídolo, pero la mirada confiada de Potter le anima a soltar de un tirón la parte de la respuesta del oráculo a la que se refería a su líder—. _A pesar de la aparente solidez de la oscuridad, la luna la "rompe" con su tenue luz. _Y luego, en el tema sentimental, fue cuando la Profesora Adams dijo que se animara a romper el muro de la incomprensión y encontraría la luz.

Sirius aparta la mirada incómodo, pero Lily presta más atención a Remus, que sonríe levemente como si le pareciera algo precioso. Sabe que su amigo es un soñador, y que igual está imaginándose una preciosa historia romántica tras esas frases. Si fuera chica, está segura que se pasaría el día leyendo novelas rosas. También sabe que es demasiado pesimista y se cree muy poca cosa para aspirar a tener su propia historia de amor, así que igual está inventándose personajes y escenarios para ella. Luego recapacita y recuerda que es un chico, por muy soñador que sea debe estar pensando en algo menos... decente. A veces le molesta recordar que su amigo es un chico también en esas cosas. Si no estuviera acompañada bufaría.

Remus hubiera sido un buen escritor, al menos eso cree. Es capaz de hacer interesante los pasajes de la Historia más aburridos al insertar especulaciones sobre lo que pudieron sentir o pensar las personas que la hicieron. Le interesan las personas, no recitar una lista de acciones sucesivas como si se estuviera hablando de los pasos necesarios para realizar una poción. Él odia Pociones.

Considera que ya ha soportado su compañía el tiempo suficiente para no ser descortés, así que se levanta decidida a marcharse.

—Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme a...

— ¿Preparar tu ajuar para cuando nos casemos? No te preocupes mi vida, tengo dinero de sobra para…

— Piérdete, Potter ­—responde automáticamente.

Ella odia repetirse tanto, pero tiene esa frase grabada y le sale sola. Le gustaría poder contestarle algo ingenioso y mordaz, pero le pone tan nerviosa que no puede. Luego en su cuarto, tranquilamente, se le ocurren muchas respuestas y se promete, en balde, que a la siguiente vez será capaz de decirle algo que no sea "Piérdete, Potter". Es una chica lista, no un loro, pero se le olvida cuando lo tiene delante. Le preocupa acabar cayendo en sus brazos de tanto insistir. A fin de cuentas es inteligente, sus notas son de las más altas, y es bastante guapo. Eso, unido a que es cazador del equipo de Gryffindor, le convierte en un chico muy codiciado. Antes era un verdadero seductor, sin llegar al nivel de mira-como-sonrío-y-te-derrites- Black. Pero desde que sentó la cabeza, por lo que fuera que pasase con Remus, sólo continúa cortejándola a ella. Es muy halagador, demasiado para no darle miedo.

—Te acompaño, Evans. —Esa frase de Black causa una pequeña conmoción en el grupo, incluso en la propia aludida.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Lily extrañada y a la defensiva, como si le hubiera advertido de algo malo.

—Quiero hablar contigo y ya.

—Ehhh, ¿no irás a pisarme la novia? —a Potter se le nota celoso, aunque disimula con un tono bromista.

—No soy tu novia. Vamos, Black. —Lo último que quiere es hablar a solas con ese engreído, pero no piensa seguirle el juego al otro, faltaría más.

Andan a paso rápido por los pasillos alejándose de los otros. Las chicas con las que se cruzan miran sin disimulo a su acompañante y este, a diferencia de siempre, no les sonríe engreídamente. Lily no tiene más remedio que admitir que es muy guapo, tiene buena presencia y, cuando quiere, resulta encantador, así que no es raro que muchas de las alumnas de Hogwarts estén locas por él. Pero no es un tipo de novias, sino de amistades temporales con derecho a roce, y eso lo convierte en un destroza corazones. No puede dejar de culparle por ello, aunque ella es consciente de que Black jamás promete algo que no vaya a cumplir y que son ellas las que se ilusionan solas; pero ya ha perdido la cuenta de las chicas a las que ha tenido que consolar, y tantas noches en vela recordándoles que es un sinvergüenza que no se merece sus lágrimas han dejado huella.

Se detienen en una sala vacía y Black no tarda en soltar lo que estaba rumiando.

—Quiero que me presentes a Stidolph.

La reacción inmediata de ella es alzar su ceja izquierda. Ni en un millón de años Lily se hubiera imaginado que pudiera pedirle que le presentara a esa amiga suya. Primero, porque cuando a Sirius le interesa una chica se presenta el mismo, no es precisamente tímido o inseguro. Bueno, no se presenta, da por hecho que todo el mundo sabe quién es y simplemente se acerca a decir la tontería justa para que a la chica en cuestión acabe sonriente, sonrojada y… bueno, lo otro. Y, segundo, porque no es precisamente su tipo. No es que sea fea, pero no es una belleza sin cerebro de esas que suelen gustarle. Es una Hufflepuff muy preparada que se preocupa más por los estudios que por cómo lleva el pelo, como debe ser. No es precisamente una chica popular, lo cual es una injusticia, porque sabe de muchos temas interesantes y es un placer conversar con ella. Se hizo amiga suya a raíz de tener que hacer un trabajo en equipo para Runas Antiguas. Resultó una buena compañera y, más adelante, una gran amiga, aunque no pueda decir que sean íntimas.

—¿Qué quieres de ella? ¿Y por qué no te acercas a ella y le dices lo que sea?

—¿Me vas a hacer ese favor o no?

No sabe qué contestar. Parece poco probable que Sirius tenga interés en seducirla, así que no debería preocuparle su amiga. Además, no pude evitar tener curiosidad en saber qué interés tiene Black en ella y probablemente no lo descubra si no deja correr los acontecimientos. Una vocecilla le recuerda inútilmente que la curiosidad mató al gato.

.

Hay algo fascinante en los corredores de Hogwarts cuando ha caído la noche y ya ha pasado el toque de queda. Largos pasillos silenciosos y vacíos en los que de cuando en cuando te puedes encontrar la luz plateada de algún fantasma. Los principales corredores están iluminados por distintos tipos de candelabros que se encienden solos cuando es necesario, los hay en las paredes, en los altos techos, encima de los aparadores. Pero los otros pasillos están completamente a oscuras, la mayoría de ellos no tienen siquiera ventanas que dejen pasar algo de claridad del exterior, y hay que caminar con la varita a modo de farol apuntando al suelo para tratar de no molestar a los cuadros. Por algún extraño motivo, los cuadros tienen peor despertar que los humanos, y eso que se supone que realmente no necesitan dormir, solo están programados para aparentar hacerlo, ¿no? Lily esta noche no está para notar la elegante belleza que la rodea mientras está de ronda y mucho menos para elucubrar sobre el comportamiento de los personajes de las pinturas del castillo.

Llega a un rellano donde le espera Remus para hacer la ronda por el pasillo de las aulas. No son las escaleras principales, sino una caracol pequeña de madera gris y aparentemente podrida que parece que se va a caer de un momento a otro. Si no fuera por la magia, seguro que lo habría hecho hace décadas.

—Todo tranquilo—la saluda—. ¿Y tú?

—Nada excepto Peeves —responde resoplando.

Comienzan a bajar con tranquilidad, sin dejarse impresionar por el aspecto de la escalera.

—Remus, estoy preocupada por mi amiga Stidolph —acaba diciéndole. Llevaba un buen rato pensando si debía o no comentarlo con él, y al final se ha decidido.

—¿Y eso? ¿Está muy estresada con los estudios? Quiero decir —pone una sonrisa cómplice—, más de lo normal.

—Ojalá fuera eso —resopla de nuevo—. Es Black, que me ha pedido que se la presente…y lo he hecho.

—¿Cómo? —La mira con sorpresa y no es para menos.

—Sí, sí, se la he presentado. —Se frustra al no poder justificar lo injustificable—. Antes de ello le advertí a Stidolph de cómo es Black, no es que su fama no lo preceda, pero tenía que asegurarme de que ella lo entiende bien, que sabe qué puede esperar de él y qué no. Es muy lista, pero en estas cosas no tiene experiencia. Se ofendió pensando que creía que iba a caer así como así en las redes de _tu amigo._

—Vaya —murmura ausente.

—Por favor, si le oyes decir algo sobre lo que planea, ya sabes, fanfarroneando con Potter —se da cuenta de que ha pronunciado su apellido con un deje muy extraño— dímelo. Ya sabes que la mezcla de chicas y Black siempre suele acabar con ellas llorando o enfadadas.

Asiente inmerso en su mundo, sin mirarla. Lily nota que Remus está incómodo y ligeramente pálido. Sabe que no dirá nada malo de Black, le adora demasiado para ello, pero esa cara de circunstancias al enterarse de que le ha presentado a Selene indica que igual si que hay de qué preocuparse.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Esperamos que os haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA LUNA EN EL ORÁCULO**

**3. En donde James cree descubrir lo que le pasa a Sirius**

La primera vez que James vio a Sirius, pensó que seguramente era un niño mimado que no sobreviviría solo en la escuela. Aunque sólo tenía once años, ya parecía un pequeño lord altivo y orgulloso. Mientras la señora Potter mataba a besos a su joven retoño, el niño de ojos grises y mirada arrogante se limitó a despedirse de la persona que lo acompañaba con una leve inclinación de cabeza y un simple "Adiós" que no transmitía ningún cariño. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo y luego cada cual siguió su camino.

No coincidieron en el tren, ni en el paseo en barca a través del lago. Y cuando más tarde el viejo y arrugado sombrero lo envió a Gryffindor, James se mostró tan sorprendido como el resto y se lamentó ante la perspectiva de tener que compartir dormitorio con él durante siete años.

El joven Potter entró en su nueva habitación contento e ilusionado: "¡Mirad, las camas tienen cortinas!" "¿Habéis visto? El lago se ve desde la ventana". Pero sus compañeros no parecían tan entusiasmados como él por estar en un lugar tan mágico. Lupin, el chico pálido con una túnica demasiado grande, parecía extremadamente tímido e incluso un poco asustado. Pettigrew… bueno, prácticamente ni respiraba, acurrucado en su rincón, como si temiera que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia. Y Black se limitó a rebuscar el pijama en su baúl para meterse en la cama cuanto antes, sin una palabra.

Esa noche James se quejó en silencio de la mala suerte que había tenido, mientras imaginaba a otros alumnos de otras casas saltando en las camas recién hechas y lanzándose almohadas, nerviosos por las clases que empezaban al día siguiente.

Los primeros días apenas hablaron y ni siquiera se sentaban juntos para comer, pero Sirius no tardó mucho en desprenderse de su disfraz de príncipe melancólico. Justo el tiempo que James tardó en darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, podían ser grandes amigos.

Por eso, cuando Pettigrew le pregunta si de verdad va a dejarlo a solas con Lily, él sonríe y se encoje de hombros. Los celos han pasado tan rápido que casi ni los ha sentido. Sabe que Sirius nunca haría algo que le molestara. Sabe que siempre, pase lo que pase, será su amigo. Y ni por un segundo se le ocurre la idea de que pueda intentar algo con Lily. Porque Black sabe que ella es todo su mundo (aparte de su familia y sus amigos, claro) y sería incapaz de quitarle el mundo a su mejor amigo.

—Lily siempre me será fiel —contesta con una sonrisa. Le gusta imaginar que ya están juntos. Cada vez que lo dice se convence más de que puede llegar a ser cierto—. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Bajamos al lago?

Se sientan un rato al sol. Muy pronto caerá la noche y entonces entrarán en el castillo para hacer algunos deberes antes de la cena. Pero le gusta disfrutar de ese momento: justo cuando el sol está a punto de desaparecer pero todavía puede sentirse el calor en la piel. Como una caricia.

La voz suave y algo nerviosa de Remus lo distrae de sus ensoñaciones que giran y se enredan en torno a unos preciosos ojos verdes y unos rizos pelirrojos.

—Entonces… ¿Lo habéis pasado bien en clase de Adivinación?

James ríe antes de abrir un ojo.

—Tendrías que haber estado allí, Moony. La profesora estaba hablando del i-ching, pero nadie le hacía caso. Sirius estaba tonteando con… ¿cómo se llama, Peter?

Peter contesta rápido. Siempre lo hace cuando James le pregunta.

—Williams.

—Eso, Diane Williams. La profesora se dio cuenta y decidió darle una lección —y no puede evitar reír ante el recuerdo de la cara sorprendida de su amigo—. Parece que se lo tomó a pecho: eso de la oscuridad y la luna lo dejó marcado.

Su amigo calla. Parece algo abstraído, pensativo más bien.

—¿Y qué tal tu clase?

Remus se encoge de hombros con un suspiro suave. A veces parece tan frágil que James piensa que podría llegar a romperse con un simple roce. Pero luego recuerda el animal que duerme en su interior y no deja de sorprenderle que alguien tan dulce, tan sereno como Remus se transforme en monstruo cada noche de luna llena.

—No tan entretenida, pero fue interesante. Corregimos algunas transcripciones y leímos un capítulo nuevo del libro que habla sobre la simbología de los números.

—Ya. Aburrido entonces —se le nota satisfecho de no haber tomado esa asignatura.

—Pero Lily estuvo genial... Su traducción no tuvo un solo fallo —comenta Remus seguro de que eso le interesa.

James alza una ceja y no entiende por qué se siente tan orgulloso.

—¿En serio?

Remus asiente con la cabeza mientras le sonríe.

—El profesor la felicitó en público.

El sol desaparece en el horizonte y ya no hay nada que retenga a James en ese lugar. Las luces del castillo están encendidas y ahora lo que más le apetece es sentir el calor que desprenden esas viejas paredes.

—Será mejor entrar. Hay que acabar algunos ejercicios antes de la cena. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Sirius? Más le vale portarse bien con mi chica si no quiere amanecer con un ojo morado…

Pero habla por hablar, porque sabe que su amigo nunca tocaría a Lily. "¿Yo? ¿Con esa pelirroja aburrida? Ni en sueños, Prongs". Aunque está claro que en el fondo Lily le agrada. Si todavía no la ha pretendido es porque la reserva para él, porque Sirius también tiene fe en que, algún día, su mejor amigo se casará con la prefecta de Gryffindor.

.

En el comedor se escucha el tintineo de los cubiertos y huele a comida caliente y a conversaciones intrascendentes de última hora de la tarde. Nada más entrar, James mira hacia la mesa y sonríe al divisar a Sirius, ya sentado en el lugar de siempre. Lily también está allí, un poco más lejos, hablando con sus amigas. James está a punto de saludarla, pero ella retira la vista antes de que sea demasiado tarde para disimular.

Con un suspiro se sienta frente a su amigo.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? Te he estado esperando toda la tarde.

Sirius ni siquiera lo mira, sigue comiendo mientras Remus se sienta a su lado y Peter se acomoda en su sitio, junto a James.

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Como hablar con mi novia?

—Ella no es tu novia.

James aprieta los labios aparentando estar molesto.

—Lo será algún día. Si tú no me la quitas antes, claro.

Sirius, que estaba a punto de llevarse el tenedor a la boca se detiene y lo mira.

—¿Pero es que no lo sabes, Prongs? Llevamos juntos más de tres meses. Creí que ella te lo había dicho.

James se pone rojo antes de lanzarle un trozo de pan, que Sirius esquiva con elegancia.

—Idiota —murmura.

Y los cuatro ríen, sin darse cuenta de que hay un par de ojos verdes observándoles, un poco más lejos.

.

James piensa que ha tenido mucha suerte. Se lo dijo a sus padres durante las primeras vacaciones, cuando pudo regresar a casa para las fiestas de Navidad el primer año:

—Son estupendos. Sobre todo Black. Nos hemos hecho muy amigos y realmente nos llevamos muy bien.

No se dio cuenta de la mirada algo preocupada de sus padres cuando les hablaba de su nuevo amigo y de lo bien que lo pasaban juntos. Hubo varias advertencias ese verano, pero James no les hizo caso y cuando volvió a la escuela se dio cuenta de lo que era tener un verdadero amigo. Con apenas once años Black y él se habían hecho inseparables.

.

Han pasado dos días desde que la profesora hizo aquella extraña predicción en clase de Adivinación y desde entonces Sirius parece algo abstraído… como si estuviera inquieto por algo.

A James no le gusta verle así, pero sabe que su amigo no le contará nada hasta que no esté listo para hacerlo. Por eso no insiste, y se limita a planear bromas con él y a intentar hacerlo participar en sus absurdos planes para conquistar a Lily.

—Le regalaré flores.

—La última vez que le regalaste flores estuviste dos días escupiendo pétalos de rosa.

—¡Mentira!

Sirius ríe y James simula estar ofendido.

—Regalar flores es algo romántico, pero es normal que tú no lo entiendas. Sólo tienes que sonreír para que las chicas salgan trotando detrás de ti.

—Lo que tú digas.

James mira alrededor para asegurarse de que no hay nadie cerca. Aparte de ellos cuatro, claro.

—Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con esa chica?

Sirius parece sorprendido.

—¿Qué chica?

—Ya sabes… —James baja la voz hasta alcanzar el tono conspiratorio, de forma que sólo sus amigos puedan oírlo—. La Chica.

—Ya te dije que no hay chica.

Peter los está mirando. Remus sigue escribiendo, pero James sabe que también él está escuchando e insiste un poco más.

—Vamos, Padfoot, a nosotros nos lo puedes contar. Sabemos guardar secretos —y alza las cejas un par de veces a modo de insinuación.

Pero Sirius no cede.

—Déjalo, Prongs.

James está contrariado. No es normal que Sirius se esconda cuando sale con alguien. Lo normal es verlo pasear por los pasillos, alardeando de sus conquistas, exhibiéndose como un modelo en la pasarela. Le gusta besar en público y cortejar delante de los demás.

—No está bien que te andes ocultando de nosotros. ¡Somos tus amigos! Y esa chica no puede ser tan importante.

Sirius calla. Y ya se sabe lo que suelen decir: quien calla…

—¿Lo es? ¡No será la chica de la profecía! Ya sé, te ves con ella a escondidas, así que tiene que significar algo. Planeas algo para luna llena, ¿eh? ¿Cuándo toca? ¿El jueves que viene? Remus se pondrá triste si no vas…

El aludido se sonroja ante el comentario, y Sirius da un respingo que mancha de tinta las últimas palabras escritas sobre su pergamino.

—¡Cállate!

—Ey, ey, no es para ponerse así.

Sirius no está preparado todavía para contarle lo que sea que le inquieta, pero está seguro de que lo hará pronto. Eso espera, porque definitivamente no le gusta verle con esa actitud.

Pero a James le gusta incordiar y si se trata de incordiar a Sirius hay puntos extra, porque Sirius siempre se mete con él cuando tiene la más mínima oportunidad. Últimamente no para de hacer comentarios jocosos sobre Lily y hasta ahora James no tenía nada con qué contraatacar. Por eso se alegra tanto cuando esa tarde entra en la habitación de improviso y ve a Sirius esconder algo rápidamente bajo la almohada.

—¡Eh, Padfoot! ¿A qué juegas?

Su cara de circunstancias es muy divertida y James disfruta viéndolo tan alterado.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Qué has escondido ahí?

—¿Dónde?

James se acerca a la cama y pelea con él por la almohada. Cuando consigue levantarla un par de cartas caen al suelo.

—¿Y esto?

Está sorprendido. Sirius nunca se ha tomado en serio la adivinación, pero hay cartas de Tarot en su cama, escondidas bajo la almohada. La Muerte y La Templanza han caído al suelo y James las recoge.

—¿Estabas haciendo un solitario?

—Bueno…

—No te gusta Adivinación.

—…

—Y hace semanas que terminamos con la lección del Tarot. No hay que hacer ningún ejercicio.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, capullo!

—Pues entonces, ¿puedes explicarme qué hacen estas cartas en tu cama?

Sirius resopla y protesta y se enfada, pero al final habla.

—Sólo probaba una cosa.

—Oh. ¿Y qué es esa cosa?

—¿Por qué insistes tanto?

—¿Te estás poniendo nervioso?

James ríe. No puede evitarlo. Sirius se esfuerza por alcanzar las cartas que aún conserva en la mano, pero falla y James ríe un poco más, abanicándose con ellas.

—Vamos, a mí me lo puedes contar. ¿Qué has preguntado?

—Ya sabes qué he preguntado.

—¿Sobre el amor? —Sirius no contesta y James se sorprende—. No puedo creerlo. ¡El Tarot es cosa de chicas! ¿Cuántos novios tendré, a qué edad me casaré…? ¿Por qué ahora te interesa tanto? ¿Es por la profecía?

—Tal vez —dice quitándole importancia.

—Oh. Suena interesante —al final decide adoptar el papel de amigo comprensivo y se sienta a su lado en la cama. Cree que ya lo ha torturado bastante—. ¿Y qué te ha salido?

—Ni idea, creo que no lo he hecho bien.

—Hmm. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿Lo harías?

—No sé qué saldrá, pero seguro que soy mejor que tú. Saqué mejor nota en el último trabajo.

—Vete a la mierda.

Pero James no se va a ningún lado. Prefiere quedarse allí, con él.

—Venga, baraja.

**_Continuará…_**

N/A: Esperamos que os haya gustado. La próxima semana más


	4. Chapter 4

**LA LUNA EN EL ORÁCULO**

**4. En donde Remus trata de dominar al lobo y Peter hace un trato muy ventajoso**

Remus sube lentamente, con desánimo evidente, las conocidas escaleras de piedra que conducen a los dormitorios. Se ha olvidado los apuntes de Transformaciones y los necesita para un trabajo que tiene que entregar al día siguiente. Resopla molesto. Normalmente esas cosas no le pasan, él es muy responsable y eso, unido a su inseguridad innata, le hace repasar la libreta marrón donde va anotando todos los deberes que tiene que hacer, cuándo los debe entregar y todo lo que necesita para hacerlos. Dos veces, todos los días, antes de bajar a la Biblioteca. Sin excepción.

Pero lleva unos días algo despistado, demasiado. No es capaz de concentrarse por culpa de Sirius y eso le avergüenza. A veces hasta se enfada un poco, lo cual es mucho si se tiene en cuenta que, cuando el lobo no lo domina, su carácter es de lo más pacífico. Los otros Merodeadores hacen bromas muy tontas con respecto a ser lobo en piel de cordero. Eso también le resulta muy vergonzoso y sería hasta molesto si no fuera porque se recuerda a sí mismo que, gracias a Morgana, hacen bromas en lugar de huir de él aterrados.

Ayer rompió con furia un pergamino porque no era capaz de hacer un simple resumen. Sus amigos le miraron preocupado, pero se excusó diciendo que este mes la Luna le estaba afectando demasiado pronto. Alegó algo respecto a su cercanía a la Tierra, conjunciones planetarias o la dirección del viento, lo primero que se le ocurrió. Les pareció raro, sobretodo a Sirius, pero cuando Remus dice algo, suele ser verdad, así que no se le cuestiona, por más extraño que parezca.

Desde el famoso día de la predicción del I-ching, Padfoot parece otro y eso inevitablemente afecta a Moony. Se siente abandonado. Puede que Sirius no tenga la misma relación con él que con James, pero no por eso son menos amigos. Es sólo que es…distinto. Sin embargo, en estos días Sirius ha estado distante con Remus. También se ha aislado de los demás, pero no por eso le afecta menos. Lo que más echa de menos son esos detallitos que tanto le gustan, aunque diga que son ridículos. Como traerle chocolate, revolverle el pelo o simplemente mirarle fijamente mientras le sonríe sin razón aparente. Dos días sin ellos le han hecho recordar cuánto necesita sentirse así de mimado. Normalmente se queja de lo sobre protector que es con él, pero es mucho peor que le ignore. Mucho, mucho peor, sobretodo si sólo puede suponer a qué se debe sin ser capaz de preguntárselo directamente.

James no ha parado de preguntarle por la misteriosa chica de la luna llena y Sirius calla, pero Remus sabe perfectamente a quién se refiere: Selene Stidolph. El mismo día de la clase de Adivinación, Sirius le pidió a Lily que se la presentara. Mucha coincidencia teniendo en cuenta que ella no es precisamente su tipo: una chica lista, físicamente del montón. Aún no se han encontrado más que cuando Lily los presentó, ayer mismo. Eso lo sabe porque cada vez que Sirius desaparece consulta el Mapa del Merodeador para ver dónde se encuentra. No es algo de lo que se enorgullezca, pero trata de acallar su conciencia pensando que lo hace para comprobar que no se mete en ningún lío. Lo hace desde hace unos meses, sin embargo en estos días consulta el mapa casi compulsivamente, siempre con remordimientos, pero incapaz de dejar de hacerlo.

Le preocupa que se esté dejando llevar por la curiosidad, fuerce las circunstancias y acabe saliendo con Stidolph. Padfoot no tiene novias, sólo amigas, bastantes amigas, con las que se divierte. Pero Stidolph no es de esas: si lo intenta con ella tendrá que ser algo serio. Remus está convencido de que por eso no se ha acercado a ella directamente, como hace con todas, sino que ha pedido la mediación de Lily. Las cosas pueden cambiar y eso no le gusta nada. De hecho tiene una sensación de angustia que no se le calma ni con el chocolate, que normalmente es una medicina infalible para casi todo. El aire le huele a tragedia.

Abre la puerta del dormitorio y se encuentra a Padfoot y Prongs en el suelo mirando algo con atención y discutiendo. No se han dado cuenta de que ha entrado. James parece exasperado, el rostro marcado por la incomprensión, y se revuelve el pelo una y otra vez. Se queda observando en silencio la escena.

Los dos parecen hermanos, todo el mundo los ve como hermanos y ellos se sienten hermanos. Así que lo son, por mucho que su sangre no sea la misma, y Remus sabe que por eso nunca se ha sentido desplazado por esa relación. Es algo tan diferente y profundo que, aunque en ocasiones tenga que estar en un segundo plano para ambos, de algún modo se siente feliz de que estén tan unidos.

—¡Pero si ha salido! —Sirius alza los brazos y los agita como si con ello pudiera dar más validez a sus palabras.

—Padfoot, esto es una tirada gitana, hemos lanzado todos, todos los arcanos mayores ¡lo raro sería que no hubiera salido! —Se quita las gafas para frotarse los ojos, como si le estuviera entrando dolor de cabeza.

—Es la conclusión y yo he hecho una pregunta muy concreta. —Su entrecejo se arruga en un gesto de obstinación muy característico de la familia Black. Remus cree que si se viera en esos momentos en un espejo se pegaría un puñetazo.

—¿Concreta? "¿Eso que pienso es lo que es?" ¿Te parece una pregunta concreta?

—Esto no es una coincidencia —dice inamovible como una montaña.

—Es la conclusión ¡hay que interpretarla! Mira, aquí dice claramente que significa mil cosas: preocupación, peligro, secretos, engaño… —Alza el libro abierto a la altura de los ojos grises—. ¡Al derecho o al revés esta carta indica más bien que lo que crees no es lo que es! —Vuelve a poner el libro sobre su regazo y lo mira con cansancio—. O algo así. También podría ser que alguien te esté manipulando, o que otra persona crea lo que no es.

—¡Qué no! Esta carta está aquí porque esto es lo que creo que es. Este arcano representa…

—Soy el primero que te anima a buscar a una chica nueva para hacer cosas bajo la luna llena, como te dijo la Profesora Adams, más que nada porque llevas tiempo sin salir con nadie y eso en ti es preocupante. Pero creo que nadie mejor que tú mismo sabe si te gusta lo suficiente esa chica o no. Ver señales por todas partes es una tontería. —James se tumba boca arriba con los brazos tapándose la cara, desesperado y rendido, aunque no deja de hablar.

Sirius sostiene la carta de la discordia con la mano derecha: el arcano de la Luna. La mira con atención un rato, mientras ignora el discurso de James, que continua para él como un incómodo ruido de fondo. Se pierde en ella, con la mente casi en blanco. El decimoctavo arcano presenta los rasgos clásicos del tarot de Marsella, no en vano la baraja está hecha por la prestigiosa casa Grimaud. Todo se centra en una luna de cara humana: los dos perros le ladran, el cangrejo la mira, las gotas parten hacia ella. Remus no sabe que en esos momentos Sirius piensa que él mismo podría ser un personaje de esa carta, uno de los dos perros cuya única fijación es el lejano satélite. Su vida está siendo absorbida por la luna.

De pronto, como si algo lo hubiera llamado, el animago alza la vista para encontrarse con la mirada dorada de Remus. El licántropo se sobresalta al saberse descubierto. No está haciendo nada malo, pero siente como si hubiera sido pillado en falta. Por un segundo le parece que Sirius está entre sorprendido y avergonzado. Pero acto seguido, tira la carta como si le quemara y le mira con una expresión severa. Sus ojos dan miedo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces espiándonos? —Frío, enfadado, seco.

Remus y James se sobresaltan. Prongs parece incapaz de creerse la reacción exagerada de su amigo. Gira su mirada hacia el castaño a la vez que se incorpora, algo preocupado por la reacción que pueda tener: puede hundirse o entrar en cólera. La luna es muy caprichosa con él y por algunas reacciones suyas de los últimos días sabe que hoy Remus puede ser peligroso si se enfada. Sin embargo, Moony se ve dolido y algo asustado.

—Venía por unos apuntes —balbucea antes de salir de la habitación con rapidez sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta.

Nunca, jamás, Sirius le había hablado así, menos aún sin tener motivos. Se detiene a mitad de las escaleras y se apoya en la pared con gesto abatido. Lo sabía, estaba cambiando por culpa de la estúpida predicción de una profesora que de seguro es un fraude. Los pensamientos se encadenan, uno lleva a otro y pronto la congoja deja paso a la ira.

El plenilunio está demasiado cerca y nota al lobo dentro, revolviéndose, pidiendo salir, aunque sea un momento, para romper cosas, morder, arañarse… lo que sea. Ha de hacer algo para controlar esa vorágine de emociones que amenaza con dominarle. Necesita retener a ese lobo fortalecido por la proximidad de la luna y lo único que puede permitirse hacer para ello es agotarle agotándose. Agradece llevar puesta ropa muggle lo suficientemente cómoda para lo que tiene en mente.

Por fortuna, el Director en su día fue lo suficientemente previsor como para darle un permiso especial para salir del castillo a cualquier hora para controlar sus ataques de nervios. Así que se dirige hacia la salida con paso rápido y grandes zancadas gracias a sus largas piernas, paso que va acelerándose a medida que va cruzando por pasillos, salas y patios, hasta que, cuando divisa el majestuoso arco de piedra que cobija la puerta lateral del castillo, empieza a correr.

Ha llovido. Sus botines se clavan en el barro, resbalan en la hierba, se hunden en los charcos. Choca de cuando en cuando con algún árbol, tropieza una y otra vez y aún así su desesperada carrera no cesa. Grita aullando. Desearía poder correr a cuatro patas, lo necesita, se siente torpe con ese frágil cuerpo que no acompaña a la fuerza que le está quemando por dentro.

Las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido han olido a la bestia en él y no se interponen en su camino. Es uno más entre todos ellos. Los centauros vigilan de lejos asegurándose de que no se acerca a sus dominios, pero ellos rechazan al mago, no al lobo. "Teme a los humanos sobre todos los animales" les repiten desde antaño a sus potrillos.

La carrera desesperada acaba cuando cae de bruces y se queda tendido en el suelo, con las uñas clavadas en la fría y húmeda tierra. Apenas puede moverse, pero la mente la tiene clara, el lobo se ha dormido satisfecho, al menos hasta dentro de unos días. Y en medio de aquello, se le ocurre algo, una idea que seguramente le avergonzará más tarde, pero que en ese momento le parece perfecta. Pero antes, debe descubrir el modo de regresar al colegio cuando está tan cansado que hasta respirar le cuesta.

.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya se han ido a dormir cuando, por fin, Remus regresa al castillo. En la Sala Común sólo hay uno, un merodeador; está sentado en la mesa más cercana a la chimenea. Wormtail se afana en tratar de terminar un trabajo para Astronomía, cosa que le parece imposible. Si alguno de sus amigos le hubiera ayudado, hacía horas que hubiera acabado, pero James y Sirius no estaban de humor ni para hablarle y Remus no se ha presentado a la cena.

No cree que haya nada de qué preocuparse, el licántropo sabe cuidarse bien. Más problemas va a tener él si no termina los malditos trabajos a tiempo. Este curso le está costando mucho, ojalá le fuera tan fácil como a los otros tres. Es el único Merodeador al que no se le dan bien los estudios, aunque también es cierto que se diferencia de los otros en muchas cosas. Es muy consciente de que de no haber tenido la suerte de caer en su curso y Casa, hubiera sido una victima habitual de los Merodeadores, así que está muy agradecido a su buena estrella. Se siente afortunado de saberse amigo de ellos, uno más de ese grupo al que tanto admira.

Bueno, él sobretodo admira a James, es simplemente el mejor. Remus puede ser muy inteligente, pero no es tan popular y está muy delgado y débil por la luna. Sirius es guapo y popular, pero es demasiado extremista, muy loco, cualquier día le pasará algo malo. Pero James… popular, inteligente, rico, guapo, jugador de quidditch…Le encantaría ser él. Deja su mente divagar y se imagina todo lo que haría si fuera Prongs y, una vez más, deja las tareas olvidadas. Hasta que oye abrirse el retrato no sale de ese mundo de éxito y fama que predice para su amigo.

—Moony, necesito que me ayudes con las tareas de Astronomía —pone su mejor cara de pena, esperando que también esta vez funcione—. No sé cuantas horas llevo y no consigo terminarlas. Mercurio me sale en dos casas…

El castaño se deja caer como puede en una de las sillas. Mira los pergaminos por encima, detectando con rapidez los errores.

—Te equivocas en cosas básicas que dimos a principio de curso y vas acumulando fallos, más que ayudarte te tendría que hacer los deberes.

En los cursos superiores la Profesora Sinistra manda trabajos distintos a los alumnos para evitar que se copien unos de otros, así que Remus no puede simplemente darle los suyos para que le sirvan de guía.

—Lo sé, pero es que no puedo con todo. Si no nos pusieran tantos deberes podría estudiar todo lo que tengo atrasado y ponerme al día con las lecciones. Si sigo como hasta ahora no creo que pueda aprobar la asignatura.

—Desde luego Astronomía lo llevas fatal… Si no te sabes la teoría es imposible hacer los ejercicios, así ni estudias ni entregas bien la tarea.

—¿Verdad que sí? Le pedí a la Profesora Sinistra que me librara de las tareas al menos durante un mes… Se puso hecha una furia y me dio mucho miedo.

—No te preocupes Peter, para eso estamos los amigos ¿verdad? Yo te hago la tarea durante al menos un mes, pero todos los domingos te preguntaré una lección para asegurarme de que estás estudiando.

—¿De verdad harás eso por mí? Eres el mejor Moony, eres genial.

—Tranquilo, pero… ya sabes que me paso la vida controlando que Sirius no se meta en líos. Si hago tus tareas tendré menos tiempo para vigilarle…. ¿Tú no podrías echarle un ojo a lo que hace y me lo cuentas? No hace falta que le sigas ni nada, sólo que cuando no estoy, como en clase de Adivinación, le prestes algo de atención y me vayas diciendo todo lo que dice y hace que sea sospechoso… Así estamos seguros de que mientras estamos ocupados en otras cosas no se mete en problemas.

—Sí, si, claro. —Sus ojos brillan emocionados.

Es algo muy simple, de todos modos él siempre anda pendiente de lo que los otros dos animagos hacen. Además es Moony, si él se lo pide seguro que es de lo más correcto. ¡Ayuda que Sirius no haga alguna de las suyas, con lo cual salva su propio pellejo, y a cambio le hacen los deberes! Mejor no podía haberlo soñado.

Peter está tan emocionado que no cae en la cuenta de lo nervioso y culpable que se ve Remus. Se siente fatal por estar manipulando a su amigo. Es algo horrible, pero cuando se trata de Sirius es incapaz de mantener la cordura. Por él es capaz de coger plata pura con sus manos desnudas.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Esperamos que os haya gustado. La semana que viene más.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA LUNA EN EL ORÁCULO**

**5. En donde Sirius se encuentra con Selene**

Selene está un poco aburrida de las advertencias de Lily. Sabe que lo hace por ayudar y por esa razón ella se lo agradece; pero Selene Stidolph se considera una chica bastante sensata y no necesita que su amiga le recuerde cada dos por tres que Black es un chico peligroso y que puede hacerle daño.

Habla como si ya fueran pareja. Pobre Lily. Está claro que no tiene idea de lo que realmente hay entre ellos, porque si no, no se preocuparía tanto. O al menos no por el mismo motivo. Pero claro, fue ella quien los presentó, así que es normal que ahora se sienta un poco culpable de la situación y sus posibles consecuencias.

—¿Has vuelto a quedar con Black?

Selene dobla la nota que acaba de recibir. Están en la Sala de Estudio y Black y su grupo no están muy lejos, hablando entre ellos mientras simulan hacer los ejercicios de clase. Todos en la sala saben que en realidad lo que hacen es planear algún asalto a algún pobre e indefenso alumno lo cual, seguramente, les acarreará problemas y alguna que otra detención. Lily ya se ha dado cuenta de las miradas que han intercambiado y ha visto la nota aunque no haya podido leerla, así que no tiene caso negarlo.

—Sí —responde con toda la naturalidad que puede.

Ante su respuesta afirmativa, Lily calla y sigue escribiendo, y mientras escribe dirige miradas de reproche al chico que se esfuerza en ignorarla. Lily puede disimular lo que quiera, pero Selene sabe que no está tan tranquila como aparenta. Sabe que estará buscando una excusa plausible para evitar esa cita y cuando las palabras de su amiga confirman sus sospechas un rato después no puede evitar una sonrisa de triunfo. En el fondo le gustaría ser sincera con ella y contárselo todo, pero Black ha pedido discreción y el chico no parece tan mala persona como algunos se afanan en proclamar a los cuatro vientos.

—Esperaba que me ayudaras luego con los ejercicios de Transformaciones.

—Lo siento, Evans, tendrá que ser otro día. Esta tarde estoy ocupada.

Y la chica asiente.

—Claro, otro día.

Esa misma tarde, a eso de las seis, Selene espera apoyada en el alféizar de una de las ventanas que iluminan el corredor del séptimo piso, junto al horrible retrato de Barnabás el Chiflado.

Le intriga por qué la ha citado allí, aunque bueno, lugares vacíos y extraños hay por todo el castillo, así que tampoco importa mucho el por qué ha elegido éste en particular. Está entretenida observando los intentos de Barnabás por enseñar ballet a un grupo de trolls cuando escucha su voz al otro lado del pasillo.

—Hola. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Su silueta se recorta esbelta y elegante entre las sombras.

—No importa, además, soy yo la que ha venido antes de tiempo.

Cuando Black sonríe Selene puede entender por qué la mitad de los alumnos del castillo están hechizados por él. Es sorprendente incluso cuando no pretende serlo. Sin duda, lo primero que llama la atención sobre él son sus enormes ojos grises. Selene conoce a muchos chicos con ojos claros, ojos más o menos llamativos, pero ningunos con ese tono de tormenta a punto de descargar y esas lágrimas de azul más oscuro que bañan sus luminosos iris. Pero no son sólo los ojos: es la nariz recta, los sensuales labios de amante griego, la mandíbula firme y algo cuadrada y ese pelo negro y suave que enmarca un rostro de dios de piedra.

—Me alegro de que pudieras venir.

Y también está su voz: profunda y seductora. Si Selene se guiara por el físico de las personas ahora mismo estaría suplicando por un beso de ese chico. Pero ella está por encima de eso y de todas formas sabe que Black ya tiene claras sus preferencias. Aunque él aún no lo sepa.

—Dijiste que era importante.

En la nota: _"¿Podemos quedar esta tarde? Es importante. A las seis en el corredor del séptimo piso. Black"_

—Sí. —Black parece nervioso. Incluso llega a mirar a su alrededor, a pesar de que es evidente que el corredor está vacío. Ningún alumno subiría allí sin excusa—. ¿Le has dicho algo a Evans?

-No. Pero sabe que he quedado contigo.

—Vale —y hace una especie de mueca—. Espera aquí un momento.

Sirius recorre el pasillo un par de veces arriba y abajo murmurando algo y Selene lo mira con curiosidad. Lo que no se imagina es que ese extraño ritual es necesario para abrir la puerta de una habitación secreta. Una habitación que, curiosamente, se parece mucho a la sala de la clase de Adivinación.

—Después de ti.

Selene entra y espera que Black la siga para sentarse en uno de los cojines que hay repartidos por el suelo de madera.

—Bonito lugar. No sabía que existía.

—Lo descubrimos hace un par de años.

—¿Conoces todos los secretos del castillo?

Hay una sonrisa orgullosa cuando contesta: "Todos".

—Hogwarts está lleno de lugares mágicos.

—Sí —Black carraspea, mira alrededor y se acaricia un poco la nuca antes de decidirse y sentarse a su lado. No muy cerca—. ¿Las has traído?

Ella sonríe y se apresura a sacar su tesoro.

—Por supuesto.

.

Una hora después, Black ha perdido toda la cordialidad fría que envuelve los primeros encuentros. Ha aflojado el nudo de su corbata y se ha quedado descalzo para poder brincar mejor sobre los cojines. Está inquieto y no para de moverse.

—¿Pero estás segura?

Selene cruza las manos sobre su regazo. No le gusta intimar con sus clientes, pero Black parece realmente alterado.

—¿Crees que no sé hacerlo?

—¡No! Claro que no. Todo el Colegio dice que eres la mejor. —Sus halagos hacen que incluso ella se sonroje—. Pero es que… ¡Es que no puede ser! No quiero decir que te hayas equivocado, pero a lo mejor no he barajado bien…Igual tendría que haberme concentrado más.

Hay un puñado de cartas sobre el suelo, frente a ellos. Estaban bien colocadas al principio, pero ahora parecen puestas de cualquier manera, después de que el impaciente chico las haya levantado una y otra vez para mirarlas más de cerca. ¡Como si eso pudiera hacer que cambiaran de significado!

—Creía que este año estabas matriculado en Adivinación.

Sirius gruñe y vuelve a sentarse cruzando las piernas. No durará mucho en esa postura: dos minutos, tres como mucho.

—Estoy en Adivinación y sé echar el Tarot, pero se ve que no soy muy bueno interpretando las cartas. Le pedí ayuda a James, pero creo que él es incluso peor: no dejó de decir tonterías que no venían a cuento. Tú sin embargo tienes fama de ser experta en este tipo de cosas… por eso le pedí a Lily que nos presentara.

Selene lo mira en silencio un momento antes de volver a fijarse en las cartas.

—Es la tercera vez que haces la misma pregunta. Y es la tercera vez que te digo lo mismo. Hemos probado con la tirada a tres cartas, la tirada en V y la Cruz Celta —Selene señala las cartas con su dedo largo y delgado—: ¿Lo ves? La Muerte indica cambio, un cambio brusco que afectará a tu vida amorosa. Pasarás por una época de oscuridad y dudas, tendrás miedo a comprometerte, pero luego llegará la luz y encontrarás a esa persona que te complementará.

—¿Pero eso quiere decir que seremos felices?

—Te lo he dicho desde el principio: no debes dejar que esto decida tu futuro. El Tarot es simplemente una guía, una ayuda. Pero tú haces las preguntas referentes a una persona concreta y pareces convencido de que "tienes" que estar con esa persona. Tienes que dejar que el futuro fluya con tranquilidad, no puedes forzar la situación.

Es como hablar con la pared y Sirius ya no tiene las piernas cruzadas.

—Pero tú has dicho que voy a encontrar a alguien y cuando te he preguntado si te referías a la persona en la que estaba pensando has dicho que sí.

—Es lo que he visto.

Como una sombra, justo a su lado, cerca de su hombro.

—Además —se empeña todo el rato en señalar las mismas cartas, que parecen tener un significado especial para él—, estas cartas han salido juntas más de una vez.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

No está preparado para soltar su secreto y hace una mueca sin llegar a contestar. Selene suelta un suspiro.

—¿Me dejas darte un consejo? —Él asiente—. Pareces convencido de que esa chica es tu pareja ideal. Sólo has preguntado por ella y según tú todo son señales para que estéis juntos. ¿Por qué no te declaras directamente y pasas de dudas?

—¡¿Estás loca?! —Black se ha puesto en pie de un salto. Parece imponente, incluso con sus pies descalzos y la corbata desanudada. Es como un dios rugiente de la tormenta y si no fuera por la expresión asustada de su rostro incluso le daría miedo—. ¡¿Pero cómo voy a declararme?! ¡Joder! ¿Sabes lo que dices?

Ha perdido la calma. Selene se entretiene recogiendo las cartas. No quiere mirarlo, porque teme caer en su hechizo.

—Bueno, es lo que la gente hace cuando alguien le gusta, ¿no?

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que me gusta? —Lo lleva gritando desde que han entrado en la habitación—. Además, sería una locura decirle nada. ¡No podría volver a mirarle a la cara!

Ahí está: la razón por la que se niega a admitirlo.

—Y eso supondría un problema.

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Somos amigos!

Ha terminado de recoger, así que se pone en pie, se sacude la falda y lo mira.

—Es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora. Si has terminado debería irme. Aún tengo que hacer algunos ejercicios antes de la cena.

El joven asiente, aunque parece preocupado.

—Sí, claro. ¿Pero crees que podré hablar contigo otro día?

Ella sonríe.

—Por supuesto. Avísame cuando quieras.

—Gracias —murmura. Y lo repite otra vez, distraído—. Gracias.

Espera a que le abra la puerta y cuando se marcha aún siente la obligación de volverse y decirle que todo saldrá bien. Pase lo que pase. Sólo tiene que esperar y dejar que su futuro llegue. Él se despide, pero sabe que no tardará en volver a pedir su ayuda. Y Selene se marcha con la seguridad de que se verán otra vez pronto para lo mismo.

.

Sirius está cansado. Sirius está deprimido, y triste, pero también en cierto modo ilusionado y frenético. Sirius está confuso, y a veces enfadado. Irritable y caprichoso. Sirius está alegre y divertido. Y feliz. Y perdido. Sirius está, en definitiva, raro.

Sus estados de ánimo se suceden con tanta rapidez y en orden tan ilógico que uno no sabe cómo lo va a encontrar de un momento a otro. Puede estar contando un chiste y al segundo después puede insultarte gritando para perderse corriendo por los pasillos.

Para empezar, no entiende por qué gritó a Remus en la habitación y ese pensamiento que se repite constantemente en su cabeza lo está volviendo loco.

¿Fue miedo? No está seguro. Tal vez sí, tal vez lo fuera. Estaba tan absorto contemplando aquella carta que cuando lo vio justo detrás de la imagen saltó sin darse tiempo a pensar. Lo acusó de espiarlos. ¿Se puede caer más bajo? Aún recuerda la expresión de dolor y miedo en sus ojos de ámbar. Nada más verlo salir por la puerta pudo reaccionar y el insulto que gritó sobresaltó a James.

—¡Joder, mierda, joder!

—Vamos, tío, no es para tanto…

Pero sí era para tanto. ¡Claro que lo era! Sirius se sentía furioso consigo mismo. Por idiota. Y todo por la puta tirada de cartas y sus preguntas absurdas sobre qué pasa con quién en qué momento. ¡Maldita, maldita sea!

Sabe que el I-Ching no puede resolver sus dudas. Sabe que el Tarot no puede contestar sus preguntas con precisión. Sabe que la ciencia de la Adivinación es, en definitiva, inexacta. No tiene dedos para contar las veces que James y él se han burlado de ella: las hojas del té, la bola de cristal, la quiromancia, la numerología… Siempre salían respuestas absurdas a todas sus preguntas.

Y decían que esa tal Stidolph era la mejor. Pero lo cierto es que no ha conseguido que salga de dudas. No le ha dicho nada que pueda orientarle. _Declárate_. ¡Menudo consejo! Enfadado, da una patada a lo primero que ve cerca: una puerta medio abierta. Alguien grita desde el interior al recibir el impacto, pero él gruñe y sigue caminando. Que se declare. Debe ser fácil para ella decir algo así: seguro que siempre da ese consejo y por eso todos piensan que es la mejor.

—Declararse, menuda estupidez.

Llega al patio y la luz del sol hace que guiñe un poco los ojos. Le sienta bien el aire libre y decide ir un rato al lago a descansar. Seguro que no hay nadie allí. Camina sin hacer caso a los alumnos que intentan llamar su atención: con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Ahora no tiene ganas de nada, sólo de tumbarse y no pensar. Olvidarse de todo durante unas horas, o durante una vida.

Pero cuando llega ve que no es el único que ha tenido esa idea, porque el lugar que buscaba ya está ocupado. Debería darse la vuelta y marcharse, escapar de allí, pero duda un segundo y es suficiente para llamar la atención sobre él.

Remus se gira y cuando sus miradas se cruzan el mundo le cae encima. Y se queda sin aire.

—Hola.

—No sabía…, no sabía que estabas aquí —trata de disculparse, pero se siente un poco absurdo al hacerlo.

—No importa, ya me iba.

Remus recoge un par de libros que hay a su lado, en la hierba, y se pone en pie.

—No tienes que irte…

Sirius quiere disculparse, pedirle perdón por su reacción de ayer. Desde que Remus salió corriendo de la habitación apenas se hablan y la situación empieza a resultar agobiante, incómoda. Remus siempre está a su lado, tan cerca que casi parece suyo. Ahora que no está lo echa de menos y tiene ganas de extender la mano para alcanzarle y obligarle a que se quede.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

Pero Remus lo esquiva y se aleja. A Sirius le parece ver el mapa del Merodeador entre sus libros, pero no está seguro. Y piensa: "¿Y si me ha visto con ella?" En la sala de los Menesteres, los dos solos… Se sobresalta un poco, pero no dice nada. Desde luego no va a acusarlo otra vez sin pruebas. Pero no quiere que se marche y prueba de nuevo con otra pregunta que lo mantenga cerca al menos un rato más.

—¿Qué hacías aquí tan solo?

—Leer.

Pero Remus se va. Está claro que ahora no quiere estar con él y Sirius puede comprender por qué. ¡Pero no pueden seguir así! Evitándose, ignorándose como si apenas se conocieran. Comparten habitación, comparten secretos, ¡comparten vida!

—Oye, Remus…

El chico se detiene, pero no se gira. Debe seguir enfadado. O triste. O quizá, probablemente, ambas cosas.

—¿Qué?

Su voz suena fría, distante, y Sirius suspira derrotado.

—Nada —dice—. Nada importante.

Lo ve agachar la cabeza y poco después ha desaparecido entre los árboles. Sirius se tumba en la hierba con los brazos extendidos y se entretiene observando las nubes. No quiere pensar. Ahora no quiere preocuparse por nada. Se quedará allí hasta que sea la hora de la cena, porque la única persona que podría darle un poco de consuelo acaba de marcharse dejándolo solo. Y era lo único que importaba.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Esperamos que os haya gustado. Ya se sabe lo que se traen entre manos Sirius y Selene Hasta la semana que viene**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA LUNA EN EL ORÁCULO**

**6. En donde Lily demuestra que es una chica muy observadora**

Apesadumbrado, hombros hundidos, cabeza gacha, Remus se aleja de la persona cuya compañía siempre buscaba, consciente del cambio tan profundo que ello supone. Pero las dos señales en el Mapa del Merodeador han dejado claro a su corazón que sus predicciones habían sido acertadas y sus sueños más locos y profundos tienen que morir para siempre. Sirius no llevaría a esa sala a una chica si no fuera para tener sexo, Stidolph no tendría sexo sin una relación estable y Sirius jamás ha engañado a una mujer. La ecuación es tan clara que duele no poder encontrar un mínimo resquicio al que aferrarse para volver a tener ilusiones y así creer que algún día el viento soplará a su favor. Qué tontería, alguien que nació con tan mala estrella no puede aspirar a alcanzar la estrella más brillante y hermosa del firmamento.

Toma aire y suspira, mientras sus pasos le dirigen a algún rincón oculto del castillo donde estar solo con sus pensamientos. Parece un fantasma vagando por una galería desierta cuando es detenido por la cálida voz de su amiga Lily.

—¿Remus? —Se le acerca preocupada—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —contesta esbozando una sonrisa lo más sincera que puede.

En el rostro de ella la incredulidad se hace patente y con gran decisión le empuja hasta una pequeña sala cercana, ignorando sus protestas. Por alguna razón estar con ella le hace sentir más vulnerable. Le quita los libros que lleva abrazados y le obliga a sentarse a su lado en lo alto de una elegante consola.

—Ahora me vas a contar lo que te pasa.

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada importante.

—Tú no tendrías esa cara de alma en pena si no fuera por algo grave. Te conozco demasiado bien como para que puedas engañarme.

—¡No me conoces tan bien como crees!

No, ella no lo conoce, no sabe nada. Quiere marcharse de allí, no quiere hablar, ni siquiera con ella por mucho que la quiera. Lo que ahora quiere es estar solo, tratar de olvidar lo que ha pasado.

—Lo siento, Lily, pero ahora no es un buen momento.

Hace amago de levantarse, pero ella lo detiene agarrando su brazo. Duda un momento antes de hablar.

—Sí que te conozco bien, más de lo que tú crees. —Remus no la entiende, pero la mira intrigado. Ella se muerde el labio inferior un momento antes de continuar—. Bueno, ya sabes que soy algo observadora, así que no tardé en darme cuenta de que tu madre siempre enfermaba los mismos días del mes. —El castaño se queda de piedra—. No te creas que fui muy lista, al principio pensé que tu madre era un licántropo —baja la voz al decir lo último— y que ibas a cuidarla o algo así… Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que eras tú, y no ella, el que estaba enfermo.

El muchacho tiene un nudo en la garganta, desea llorar. Primero lo de Sirius y ahora esto. Tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que su amiga lo sabe y, a pesar de todo, sigue ahí, mirándole con cariño y comprensión. Nada que ver con los aspavientos emocionados de los otros Merodeadores pensando en lo genial que es tener un amigo licántropo. Han sido unos días muy malos y algo así lo desmorona por dentro. No puede, ni quiere, evitar darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga que ella no duda en corresponder. Podrá tener fama de arisca, pero Lily es un amor, piensa Remus emocionado mientras la abraza con fuerza aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—No creas que me he olvidado de que me tienes que contar algo —le dice en cuanto se separan. Él la mira derrotado.

—Es Sirius, esta tarde ha estado con Stidolph —no sabe por dónde se lo tomará la pelirroja.

—¿En qué sentido? —pregunta alarmada.

—En ese que estás pensando.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

—Me he enterado por mi cuenta, nadie lo sabe. —No quiere que piense que Sirius va contando esas cosas a sus amigos, aunque normalmente sea verdad y su relación con Selene sea una maldita excepción.

—No lo entiendo, en serio. Hasta hace poco ella bebía los vientos por Ethan Fannon y ahora se enrolla con Black ¿Pero qué le ven?

Remus comprende que Lily no ha captado en verdad a lo que él se refería, pero tampoco le parece necesario explicarle que han ido bastante más allá, ni mucho menos enumerarle la larga lista por la que cualquiera podría y debería enamorarse de Padfoot. Simplemente se encoge de hombros y espera la inevitable pregunta que llegará después sobre por qué le afecta tanto. Pero una vez más Lily le sorprende.

—Bueno, ya sabes como es, no tiene relaciones largas… ¿No deberías estar ya acostumbrado?

Su amiga se lo dice sin decir. Ha escogido bien las palabras para que sólo si es verdad lo que piensa él pueda captarlo. Y lo hace, y mira para otro lado, aún es pronto para poder hablar en voz alta de eso directamente. Sabe que está sonrojado.

—Creo que es algo serio, no deberías preocuparte por tu amiga.

—¿Algo serio? ¡Es Black!

—Yo también estoy sorprendido, pero con ella es distinto.

—No me lo creo, en serio que no —antes de que le interrumpa se explica—. Puedo incluso llegar a creer que de veras él crea que está enamorado, pero esa relación no tiene ningún futuro y al final voy a ser yo la que tenga que ayudarla a recomponer su corazón roto.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —No quiere hacerse ilusiones, pero es una chica muy intuitiva y puede que se haya dado cuenta de algo.

—Por los dos. Si a Selene le gusta es porque debe creer que es completamente distinto a como es. —Remus hace un gesto de disconformidad—. Black no es lo que quiere. Las chicas hablamos y hablamos de esas cosas, bueno, algunas no lo hacen directamente, pero a ella le encantan… exactamente como Fannon. Era su prototipo de chico perfecto y es todo lo contrario a Black. Selene es demasiado sensata como para creer que puede transformar a Black en un Fannon. No tiene sentido. —Lily se pierde un momento en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué crees que Sirius no la puede querer de verdad?

—Porque Sirius no es enamoradizo. El día que se enamore lo hará de verdad y, además, de alguien a quien le haya dado tiempo a entrar poco a poco en su corazón. ¿No crees? —le pregunta y le lanza una mirada evaluadora.

No sabe si creerlo o no, pero de algún modo su corazón parece latir de nuevo. La esperanza, en verdad, es lo último que se pierde.

—Me preocupa Selene, va a sufrir mucho… aunque… —Lily vacila claramente, sin saber si debe o no decir lo que está pensando.

— ¿Aunque qué?

—Tengo que conseguir que Fannon salga con Selene.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Es la novia de Sirius!

— A veces resultas desesperadamente enternecedor, ¿lo sabías? Que yo sepa ni Selene ni Black tienen pareja… ¿Alguno de los dos te ha dicho algo? —le dice mirándole con malicia.

—Pero lo sabemos…

—No hay nada oficial, así que no veo nada de malo en ello.

Remus se retuerce las manos. A pesar de lo que dice Lily, le parece muy rastrero estropear una relación apropósito, pero es que últimamente no está actuando de una manera muy ética. Maldito Padfoot.

—Te ayudaré—murmura avergonzado de sí mismo. Se siente como un gusano.

Ella lo mira sorprendida, no se lo espera. Remus tiene unos valores morales demasiado altos incluso para ser un Gryffindor, que se ofrezca a ayudarla en algo así es insólito. Si tenía alguna mínima duda, ha desaparecido por completo. Por extraño que parezca, a él le gusta Black tanto como para tirar a la basura sus escrúpulos.

—La verdad es que me viene bien tu ayuda, porque hay que presionar un pelín desde el lado de Fannon. Yo no me puedo acercar mucho a él, parecería que quiero ligar —suspira tratando de evitar hacer un discurso feminista—. Yo le conozco algo mejor que tú, así que trataré de juntaros para que te hagas amigo suyo. Luego sólo tienes que fijar su atención en Selene, ya me encargo yo de recordarle a ella lo mucho que le gusta Fannon. Después ya veremos lo que hacemos.

—No creo que pueda hacerme amigo suyo fácilmente, ya sabes que soy algo tímido.

—Es fan de Tolkien, como tú. Se ha leído todo sus libros y es miembro de un pequeño grupo muggle de seguidores suyos, ni idea de qué es lo que hacen. En cuanto le diga que también te gusta su obra, seguro que él mismo te empieza a cantar en élfico o algo así.

—¿Sabe sindarin? —pregunta entre asombrado e intrigado.

—Ni idea, pregúntaselo tú —le mira divertida—. Tienes ganas de conocerlo, ¿eh?

—La verdad es que sí, no conozco a nadie a quien le guste tanto Tolkien, menos aquí en Hogwarts —responde sonriendo con timidez.

—Te vendrá bien juntarte con alguien nuevo.

Remus no puede menos que darle la razón. Cambiar un poco de compañía es lo que necesita ahora que su relación con Sirius está tan tirante. No sabe qué va a pasar la próxima luna llena, está acostumbrado a estar con ellos tres, pero sobretodo el lobo necesita la presencia de Padfoot para estar bien. Una vez que no pudo acompañarle porque estaba resfriado, el lobo trató por todos los medios de entrar en el castillo para estar con él. Fue bastante peligroso y estuvieron a punto de pillarles. No quiere estar sin Sirius en esos momentos tan duros, es de lo poco que le hace llevadera su enfermedad.

.

James está nervioso y desconcertado. No, James está muy nervioso y muy, pero que muy desconcertado. Se revuelve el pelo insistentemente como si tuviera pulgas y busca desesperado a alguien. Al fin localiza a Sirius, que está tirado en la hierba de un rincón medio perdido.

—Padfoot, tío —le dice con tono lúgubre mientras se sienta a su lado. Sirius le gruñe, pero él lo ignora—. Creo que Moony está liado con Lily—suelta como un mazazo.

—No digas gilipolleces, Prongs, hoy no estoy para tus paranoias —contesta cabreado mientras se pone de lado dándole la espalda.

Le indigna que Padfoot ni se pare a pensar que puede ser cierto lo que dice. Mucho "somos como hermanos", pero ahora que lo necesita lo ignora por completo. Decide atacar con la fuerza de las pruebas.

—Los he visto abrazados hace un momento— con satisfacción ve como Sirius se da la vuelta y le mira con incredulidad, pero con atención.

—Eso es imposible. Has tenido que malinterpretarlo, Moony es muy cariñoso… —James ya esperaba la clásica defensa incondicional de Sirius, confianza ciega en el lobito, así que no se extraña.

—Pero Lily no y el abrazo ha durado bastante más de lo… ¡Dios! ¡Menuda mierda! Quiero a Remus, en serio, tío, pero ¡es Lily! Si tengo que ir a por él para alejarlos lo hago, te juro que lo hago aunque me duela.

Ni James mismo sabe si lo está diciendo en serio. Es un celoso patológico y el estar enamorado de una de las chicas más populares del colegio no ha ayudado mucho. Por el momento ha conseguido que la pelirroja no haya podido mantener ni una relación duradera en todo este tiempo. Uno por uno, todos los chicos con los que Lily ha comenzado a salir han sido eliminados por Potter mediante trampas, amenazas y chantajes. Ninguno ha aguantado la presión durante más de una semana y, por supuesto, todos los momentos de intimidad fueron rápidamente estropeados gracias al Mapa del Merodeador y mil y una tretas. Está muy orgulloso de ello.

—No te precipites, estás hablando de Moony, dale el beneficio de la duda, joder.

A pesar de sus palabras, James percibe el nerviosismo de Sirius, y eso no le ayuda nada. De algún modo esperaba que él, que la verdad que conoce a Moony como la palma de su mano, le dijera algo, lo que fuera, que le explicase lo que había visto… Algo más convincente que "es cariñoso". Pero está nervioso, maldita sea, nervioso. Tiene pinta de estar tomándoselo en serio.

—Esto puede ser el fin de los Merodeadores —dice con el mismo tono de quien anuncia el fin del mundo.

—Deja de tocarme las narices, ¡qué son tonterías tuyas!—se levanta decidido—. Muévete de una vez y llévame a donde están.

James lo dirige decidido hasta el lugar del delito, pero está vacío. Tras un buen rato buscando, todo por culpa de que Moony tiene el Mapa, logran encontrarlos en uno de los patios. Están con un chico sentados en un banco. Remus y él hablan animadamente, se ríen mucho y dicen en voz alta palabras extrañas mientras su Lily les observa con su característica mirada de satisfacción interviniendo muy de cuando en cuando en la conversación. Es una escena muy rara teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Moony.

—¿Quién es ese tío? —pregunta al fin Padfoot.

—Fannon, de Hufflepuff… Que yo sepa no son amigos ni nada ¿no? —Sirius niega con la cabeza—. ¿Desde cuándo Moony es tan…sociable?

—Desde nunca, pero lo que está clarito es que a Lily la está ignorando por completo. Parece que sólo le interesa lo que dice el esmirriado ese.

—Sí, ¿verdad?—dice ilusionado.

Se fija bien, muy bien, en su Lily, y no hay ninguna de las señales de amenaza acostumbradas de cuando le interesa un chico. Se ha equivocado de lleno, no debía haber pensado mal de su amigo, pero no se siente culpable, porque aunque no haya nada entre ellos no hay razón que justifique que se abrace tan fuerte a su futura esposa. ¿O sí? Una idea se le cruza por la mente al ver como Lily conduce la conversación de una manera que le resulta conocida… Ya la ha visto hacerlo antes, cuando presentó a su amiga Anderson a Sutton. Llevan tres meses juntos.

—Sirius…que creo que Moony es uno de "esos".

— ¿Eh?—le mira sin entender.

—Que es rarito. Lily ha debido de descubrirlo y ahora ella le está haciendo de celestina.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola. Perdonad por no haber subido capítulo la semana pasada, pero Daia se está preparando unos exámenes realmente importantes ¡¡deseadle mucha suerte!! Un beso a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

**LA LUNA EN EL ORÁCULO**

**7. En donde Sirius se desespera  
**

.

—Como si me importara lo que hace o deja de hacer ese licántropo idiota. Por mí como si se lía con Filch. Es cosa suya.

Sirius está muy cabreado. Está así desde que vio a Remus hablando con ese Huflepuff y de momento no quiere que se le pase. De hecho, está deseando cruzarse con él para demostrarle lo enfadado que está, a ver si se da por aludido. Eso es lo que quiere: quiere que Remus se sienta culpable y le pida perdón por haberse portado así con él: después de todo no tiene razón para retirarle la palabra sólo porque él se sobresaltó al verlo en la puerta de la habitación con la carta de la luna en la mano. No, no es razón en absoluto. Quiere que admita que se equivocó y que no le gusta la compañía de ese Hufflepuff idiota, que lo prefiere a él y que nunca va a separarse de su lado.

—Sí, claro, sigue soñando y estréllate al despertar, gilipollas, no sabes hacer nada más que gruñir, igual que un perro rabioso.

Todo ha salido mal. Todo ha salido MUY mal. No para James, claro, al final él se ha convencido de que su adorada e inalcanzable Lily aún le sigue esperando (vamos, que no sale con nadie), pero ¿qué pasa con él? No sabe si son celos, pero sabe que no le gusta nada esa sensación. ¿Por qué no puede quitárselos de la cabeza?

Lupin y Fannon…, Ethan y Remus.

—No me importa, que haga lo que quiera.

Pero claro, eso es lo que dice en voz alta, porque en realidad lo que piensa es que daría cualquier cosa porque Remus estuviera ahora a su lado, y no hablando con ese tío que no sabe ni preparar una poción crecepelo.

—¿Se habrá mirado al espejo?

Sirius pasa el resto de la tarde caminando enfurecido de un lado a otro, a la mierda su idea de quedarse tumbado junto al lago. ¿Quién puede quedarse quieto ahora? Necesita desfogarse, quemar energías como sea. ¿Dónde están los Slytherins cuando se los necesita?

—Joder.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que acaba de pasar a su lado. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no la ha visto.

—Hola, Stidolph.

—Hola, Black. ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada —gruñe.

La chica hace un gesto de incredulidad, pero no pregunta nada. Es más, tiene intención de marcharse sin que medie ni una palabra más palabras entre ellos, pero Sirius la sujeta del brazo.

—Necesito otra sesión.

Sirius no es discreto y ni se le pasa por la cabeza que cierto espía transformado en roedor pueda andar por allí, escuchando sus palabras desesperadas y, de paso, malinterpretándolas. De hecho ahora pocas cosas le importan, y una de ellas es averiguar qué está pasando con Remus. Porque las cartas no han acertado para nada y tiene que saber qué va a pasar ahora.

—Tendrá que ser en otro momento, Black. Ahora no puedo.

—Bien…, vale… ¿Cuándo estás libre? —hay urgencia en su voz—. Necesito verte.

—Quizá mañana.

—¿¡Mañana?! ¡No puedo aguantar tanto!

Ella se atreve a sujetar su mano con dulzura y Sirius se queda un poco sorprendido por el gesto, pero aún así lo agradece agachando un poco la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Black. Todo saldrá bien.

Por alguna razón esas palabras consiguen amansar la fiera que lleva dentro y la mayor parte de su agitación desaparece, dejando sólo a un muchacho de dieciséis años abatido por sentimientos que le vienen un poco grandes.

—Está bien.

—Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós, Stidolph.

Detrás de su esquina, Peter frunce el ceño (eso cree, pero en realidad arruga el hocico) mientras se pregunta qué tramarán esos dos. Bueno, tendrá que informar a Remus enseguida si quiere que siga ayudándole con la asignatura. ¿Dónde se habrá metido el licántropo?

.

Sirius no vuelve a ver a Remus hasta la hora de la cena, cuando entra en el comedor. Y tiene que controlarse para no saltar en su silla al verlo llegar acompañado de Fannon.

—¿Pero qué se traen ahora esos dos? —la pregunta de James no hace que se sienta mejor, ni siquiera cuando ve a Remus sentarse frente a él, con una sonrisa cansada a modo de saludo.

—Hola.

—¿Quién es ése?

Sirius se había prometido permanecer en silencio, pero está demasiado alterado para quedarse callado.

Remus ni siquiera lo mira cuando contesta.

—Se llama Ethan Fannon, Lily me lo presentó. Es un alumno de Hufflepuff.

—No estoy ciego, puedo ver su uniforme.

Remus empieza a comer sin más. Pero hay algo. Sirius puede percibirlo: hay algo en su forma de agachar la mirada que le dice que está ocultando cosas. Y no le hace gracia que Remus le oculte cosas. Menos si ese tal Fannon está involucrado.

—Así que ahora sois amigos.

Remus se detiene, con la cuchara a unos centímetros de su boca entreabierta.

—No es algo que te interese, pero sí, hemos congeniado bastante bien. La verdad es que tenemos muchas cosas en común y es un chico muy agradable, no como otros a los que no quiero señalar.

Es demasiado. James y Peter miran a su amigo sorprendidos por sus palabras y Black aún se queda un rato en silencio, antes de lanzar su servilleta junto a su plato y ponerse de pie.

—¿Adónde vas? —James lo mira sorprendido por su reacción.

—De pronto se me ha quitado el hambre.

Sabe que se comporta como un crío. Un crío caprichoso y mimado, pero no le importa. Alza la cabeza con orgullo y sale del comedor, conocedor de que ha incitado la curiosidad de muchos alumnos. Lo que no entiende todavía es porqué le molesta tanto. Que Remus haga buenas migas con otro alumno… quizá sea por su sonrisa, por la manera en la que brillaban sus ojos mientras hablaban en el patio. Y las palabras de James… "Creo que Moony es uno _de esos_". Remus es muy tímido, le cuesta mucho entablar amistad, y Lily estaba allí, como si quisiera guardarle las espaldas. Celestina, había dicho James. No sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, así que tuvo que buscarla en el "Diccionario de los 1001 términos muggles que todo mago debe conocer". Casamentera. Básicamente se reducía a eso. Referido a un personaje literario, bla, bla, bla.

Casamentera.

Ese Fannon debería aprender una lección: nadie se acerca a los Merodeadores y sale inmune. Nadie se acerca a Remus J. Lupin sin que Sirius Black lo sepa y dé el visto bueno. Y hoy no se siente generoso, así que habrá que hacer algo.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius es el primero en levantarse y cuando sus amigos despiertan él ya ha dejado la habitación. Tampoco se cruzan con él en el desayuno y cuando James llega a clase de Adivinación se sorprende al verlo ya sentado, en una de las mesas más céntricas del aula.

—Eh, Black.

—Hola, James.

—¿Dónde te metes? Te estábamos esperando para desayunar.

—No tenía hambre.

—Ah, vale, no tenías hambre —James resopla—. ¿Qué haces ahí? Aún quedan sitios libres al final de la clase.

—Hoy nos sentamos aquí.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque me da la gana.

—Oh, vale —con el ceño fruncido James se sienta a su lado y pretende estar un rato sin hablarle para demostrarle que está enfadado por su indiferencia y su forma de contestar... pero claro, fracasa estrepitosamente.

—Estás muy raro, ¿lo sabías? —pero Sirius le sigue ignorando–. No cenas, no desayunas, evitas a tus amigos, te sientas el primero en clase…

Sirius le chista para que se calle, la profesora acaba de entrar y ha empezado a hablar sobre la clase del día: hoy leerán los posos del té. Sirius espera que le llenen su taza y bebe el té negro de un trago ante la mirada intrigada de James.

—Es por esa chica —deduce—. ¡Oye!

Pero Sirius no contesta. Remueve tres veces el poso, vuelca la taza sobre un platillo y golpea tres veces el fondo, hasta que la mayoría de las hojas caen. Luego examina el interior de la taza para ver qué formas dibujan las hojas que han quedado dentro.

—¿Piensas leerte tu futuro tú mismo? Sabes que eso da mala suerte.

Sirius le alarga la taza.

—Qué ves ahí? ¿Crees que puede ser un triángulo?

—Yo diría que es una prenda íntima femenina —y ríe por su descabellada ocurrencia, pero para su sorpresa Sirius no le hace caso. En lugar de eso alza la mano. ¡Alza la mano! Y le pide a la profesora que le ayude con la interpretación.

Delphina se acerca y se sienta junto a ellos.

—¿Esta taza es del señor Potter? —pregunta alzando un poco las cejas.

—No, es la mía, profesora.

—Entiendo… —la profesora da un par de vueltas a la taza, entrecerrando los ojos con gesto de concentración—. Hmm, interesante. Esto viene a complementar la lectura del I-ching del otro día, ¿verdad? —Le dedica un guiño amable antes de seguir—. Esto de aquí es un triángulo —James ríe por lo bajo, pero Sirius le da un codazo para que se calle—, que hace referencia a un acontecimiento inesperado. Y mira, una calabaza. ¿Recuerdas lo que significaba?

—¿Una relación?

—Cálida. Una relación cálida. ¿No te salió el fuego el otro día?

Sirius asiente avergonzado.

—¿Una calabaza? —pregunta James con una carcajada—. Yo diría que es un farolillo chino.

Su amigo le lanza una mirada de advertencia y el joven se calla. Con un carraspeo, la profesora sigue:

—La espada… vas a discutir con un amigo íntimo, pero… Vaya, esto es curioso.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada malo, pero han vuelto a aparecer estos dos símbolos juntos: la estrella y la luna.

Sirius siente cómo su corazón se acelera, y le late tan fuerte que mira a James de reojo para ver si se ha dado cuenta, pero su amigo parece más bien aburrido.

—Siempre salen la luna y la estrella.

—Como ya sabes, la estrella es símbolo de buena suerte y la luna hace referencia al amor. —La profesora lo mira y sonríe—. Ésa es una buena noticia.

Le devuelve su taza y se dirige a otra mesa, donde hay un par de manos levantadas. Sirius se ha quedado con la mirada fija en el fondo de la taza, donde la luna y la estrella son claramente visibles. Amor y buena suerte. ¿Podría ser…?

—Tío, yo que tú no dudaba más y se lo decía.

Sirius mira a James un poco asustado por sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

-Esa niña, Stidolph. Te gusta, ¿no? Y todas las señales parecen indicar que es una buena oportunidad. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Sirius aprieta los labios.

—No seas idiota, James.

—Eh, que sólo quiero ayudar.

—Pues estás mejor callado.

—¿Te he dicho ya que últimamente estás insoportable?

.

Al salir de clase se tropiezan con los alumnos que acaban de terminar Runas Antiguas. Lily y Remus conversan animados con Selene y ese tal Fannon. Sirius se detiene y los observa: el licántropo tiene los ojos prendidos del otro chico y sonríe cuando éste dice algo que parece divertido y hace reír a todo el grupo. Sin que nadie le vea Sirius aprieta los puños.

—¡Hola, Lily!

El grupo mira hacia ellos y Lily suelta un desganado "hola, Potter" antes de volver a ignorarlo. Remus ha agachado la cabeza, avergonzado, pero Sirius simula no haberse dado cuenta. En lugar de eso se acerca a Stidolph y ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás la coge del brazo y la obliga a ir con él.

—Prometiste que me dedicarías algo de tiempo —dice en voz alta.

Ella intenta protestar.

—¡Pero ahora tengo clase!

—Aún faltan unos minutos para la próxima clase y no pasa nada si llegas tarde una vez. Es importante.

—¿No podemos vernos luego?

—Es un segundo, sólo quiero preguntarte algo.

—Está bien —suspira—. Sólo un segundo.

Finalmente ella cede, dedica una mirada de disculpa a los demás y los dos desaparecen, con los libros bajo el brazo y el paso acelerado.

—¿Es amiga de Black? —pregunta Fannon, todavía mirando hacia el lugar por el que han desaparecido, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—Eso parece —suspira el licántropo.

Los dos chicos permanecen quietos y ligeramente abatidos. Y suspiran.

Lily sólo los mira.

.

**_Continuará_**…

* * *

**N/A: Como siempre, esperamos que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por decirnos lo que os parece nuestra historia. Besos y hasta la semana que viene.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LA LUNA EN EL ORÁCULO**

**8. En donde Ethan y Remus tienen una interesante charla**

La idea de huir al cuarto y abrazarse a su almohada le parece de lo más tentadora, pero Remus se ha prometido no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Debe recobrar algo del autocontrol perdido. Es un licántropo que por peores cosas ha pasado, muchísimo peores, y no quiere ni pensar en lo que aún le queda por pasar. Agarra su túnica con la mano que tiene libre y se muerde el labio inferior, enfadado consigo mismo por sentirse tan terriblemente mal. La voz de su amiga le llega como desde otra dimensión susurrando "menudo par". Y no puede menos que asentir por dentro, es el colmo que se exhiban de esa manera, que se larguen así delante de sus narices, es una falta de consideración con sus amigos. Lo que no sabe es que se refiere a Fannon, a él, y a la patética estampa que forman los dos, ahí plantados, con sus rostros tristes, como niños a los que les acaban de de decir que ese año no habrá Navidad.

Peter se escurre con disimulo para seguir al animago y a la chica, aunque antes le lanza al Prefecto una mirada cómplice que parece decir "déjamelo a mí". Wormtail quiso hablar con él ayer, pero le dio esquinazo. No se sentía con fuerzas para ello, había sido un día muy duro como para, además, ahondar en la herida. Más tarde tendrá que cancelar el trato, aunque no cree que a su amigo le vaya a hacer gracia. Va a seguir ayudándole en las asignaturas, no es algo que le moleste, y así Peter no tendrá problemas en dejar su labor de espía. Ahora que está confirmado que son pareja no tiene sentido que tenga a su amigo tras los pasos de Sirius. De todos modos, no cree ser capaz de soportar estar al corriente de sus encuentros. No, desde luego no está preparado para algo así.

Mantiene el tipo como puede mientras se repite que Lily tiene un plan y que ella, en el tema de relaciones, sabe mucho más que él, que, la verdad, no sabe nada. Necesita creer en ella, necesita creer en que ella puede hacer que todo vuelva a ser como siempre. Sirius tiene que romper con Stidolph cueste lo que cueste. Ese pensamiento le da fuerzas, o quizás es simplemente otro altibajo provocado por la luna. Lily se va al cuarto de baño para huir de James, pero éste la sigue para esperarla a la salida. Ethan y Remus están parados en medio del pasillo, ajenos al ajetreo de los alumnos cambiando de aula.

— ¿Nos saltamos Historia de la Magia?

No sabe cómo ha sido capaz de decir eso: las palabras han salido solas de su boca. Él, el estudiante modelo, el trabajador incansable a la altura de cualquier Hufflepuff, la conciencia de los Merodeadores acaba de proponer faltar a una clase porque sí y, además, incitando a otro para que le siga. Y ese otro es nada menos que un muchacho formal donde los haya. ¿Por qué? Porque está triste, porque no quiere estar en esa clase divagando sobre Sirius, porque no quiere estar solo y necesita a Ethan, capaz como nadie de sacarle una sonrisa. No, como nadie no: Sirius le saca todas las sonrisas que quiere, pero cuando quiere y como quiere. Y ahora el animago ni quiere, ni le importa, ni recuerda siquiera que existe. Ahí está de nuevo, la punzada en el corazón sólo comparable al dolor que siente cuando las costillas se le rompen y recomponen durante sus cambios. Pero a este dolor, a diferencia del provocado por su enfermedad, no sabe si alguna vez podrá acostumbrarse. No sabe por qué para unas cosas tiene que ser tan jodidamente sensible ni por qué cuando está así se vuelve tan mal hablado.

Ethan lo mira sorprendido, ha salido de su trance y chocado con la realidad como si se tratara del suelo de piedra que están pisando. Va a hablar, abre la boca para decir algo, probablemente para negarse, como la lógica impone, pero en seguida cambia de opinión y asiente, para sorpresa de ambos. Se alejan del aula de Historia, silenciosos, pensativos, ajenos a lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Sus pasos los dirigen a una pequeña terraza del segundo piso que da a uno de los patios del castillo. Se sientan juntos en el único banco y se arrebujan en sus capas para soportar el viento, un poco gélido a esa hora del día. El silencio los arropa como un manto de nieve.

—¿Desde cuando Selene y Black son amigos? —acaba por preguntar sin ser capaz de contenerse. Remus ha notado una imperceptible vacilación a la hora de decir "amigos".

—Creo que desde hace unos días, pero él no nos ha dicho mucho al respecto.

—Ahh —dice sin mirarle, demasiado atento a una lechuza que revolotea buscando una ventana abierta en una de las torres—. Es extraño, no parecen el tipo de personas que puedan congeniar. Ella es muy responsable y trabajadora, en quinto fue Prefecta. Y Black, bueno, es… diferente.

Remus sabe que se calla que tampoco tiene sentido que Black y él mismo sean amigos. Lily se lo repite casi constantemente desde hace años. Pero ninguno de ellos sabe hasta qué punto Lupin puede ser un trasgresor de normas, un bromista consumado, un planificador eficaz de gamberradas que escandalizarían a cualquiera. Es un Merodeador oculto bajo capas de respetabilidad, pero tan golfo como cualquiera de ellos. O al menos, eso es lo que piensa de sí mismo, olvidando las veces que les ha parado los pies, que se ha enfadado con ellos porque se han pasado de la raya. Tampoco se acuerda de las noches en vela hostigado por los remordimientos.

—Y vosotros ¿sois muy amigos? —se aventura Remus.

—Bueno, estamos desde tercero en el mismo grupo de estudio y hemos trabajado juntos en muchas actividades, como el club de lectura. Nos llevamos bien — concluye al final con cierto tono de pesar, como si "llevarse bien" fuera algo negativo.

—Yo he hablado poco con ella, pero se la ve una chica muy agradable.

—Es mucho más que agradable… —le lanza una mirada suficientemente significativa como para confirmar lo que está sospechando antes de explotar—. ¿Entiendes lo que…? ¡Es Sirius Black! No puedo competir con él, ¡nadie puede! Como esté detrás de Selene estoy perdido.

Remus se levanta casi de un salto, nervioso, y apoya la espalda en la baranda de piedra, evitando mirar a su amigo. Así que Lily tenía razón, él siente algo por Selene. Quizá aún no se ha perdido todo... Es la oportunidad perfecta y no puede permitirse perderla porque miles de imágenes de Sirius se estén agolpando en su cabeza. Trata de recordar los consejos de su amiga, como la primera regla del subterfugio: decir la verdad, pero no toda. Puede que él no sea bueno mintiendo, de hecho es muy malo, pero es un verdadero especialista en ocultamiento. Oculta que es un hombre lobo a sus compañeros, que es un trasgresor de las normas al profesorado, su obsesión por Sirius a sus amigos…

—Lily está preocupada por Selene —comienza— y, la verdad, el tema también me preocupa. No es que Sirius sea un mal tipo —le resulta imposible no defenderle—, pero a veces puede hacer mucho daño sin querer —decir esas palabras sin sentirse aludido es realmente difícil.

—¿Entonces es cierto que se traen algo? —Remus sólo calla y baja la vista—. Joder… —Oculta el rostro tras sus manos.

Remus suspira y coloca una mano en su hombro.

—Lo siento —murmura.

Al rato comienzan poco a poco a hablar de asignaturas, trabajos, exámenes y demás, una conversación sobre los temas que más deberían importarles y que, sin embargo, en esos momentos les parecen intrascendentes. Por los abundantes silencios y las miradas perdidas se nota que por dentro siguen dándole vueltas al otro tema, ese que de veras los obsesiona, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a volver a hablar de ello.

No tienen más clases esa mañana, así que cuando saben que han terminado, se dirigen hacia el comedor para almorzar. Sin embargo, cuando Remus llega al Gran Hall, cambia de opinión y decide escabullirse a las cocinas, no le apetece comer teniendo al lado a Sirius. Con la proximidad de la luna llena necesita alimentarse bien y la presencia de cierto amigo le impediría probar bocado.

Los elfos, como siempre, se desviven por atenderle lo mejor posible y le ponen delante, como siempre, comida que saben que le encanta. Come tranquilo, como no ha hecho desde hace algunos días, pero nota un nudo en el estómago que le recuerda que aunque no lo tenga delante, Padfoot le altera la vida. Cuando está acabando su pescado con patatas fritas, oye el chirrido suave que hace la puerta al abrirse despacio. Quien sea pone mucho cuidado en que no se le oiga, algo inútil con el afinado oído de un licántropo. No debe estar ahí, así que se asusta, temeroso de que lo hayan pillado rompiendo las normas. La cabeza de Peter se asoma cautelosa tras la puerta. Cuando las miradas de ambos se conectan, se tranquilizan y sonríen.

—Me has asustado, Peter, ya me veía castigado.

—Perdona, pero es que no podía esperar más para contarte todo lo que he descubierto —le dice visiblemente emocionado—. ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse con Sirius! —Su rostro se ilumina mientras se va acercando a él—. Todo lo que le pasa es que está enamorado. —Moony nota claramente una patada en su estómago—. Eso es nuevo para él, por eso se pasa el día de un lado para otro murmurando sin dejar de pensar en ella. Nada de planes elaborados para bromas impactantes. —Le da una palmada en la espalda, como si todos sus problemas se hubieran tenido que esfumar gracias a sus dotes detectivescas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Segurísimo! Se lo oí decir a él mismo, al parecer aún no se ha declarado y está que se sube por las paredes, no tiene ni idea de qué decirle.

—¿Él te lo dijo? — pregunta mientras piensa "aún no están juntos, aún no están juntos, aún…"

—¿Estás de broma? Estaba hablando solo ¿No me vas a preguntar quién es ella? ¡También lo sé! Selene Stidolph. Sí, ella, ¡no es increíble!

Lo increíble es que aún no están juntos, sigue repitiéndose con una sonrisa idiota. Eso le da un gran margen para conseguir que Ethan salga con Selene y, además, sin tener remordimientos de conciencia, porque, a fin de cuentas, ¡aún no están juntos!

—¡Es genial, Peter!

—Sí, ¿eh? —dice orgulloso ya con un pastel en la boca.

Tras tomar algún que otro pastel, se dirigen con prisas hacia el aula de Transformaciones, no es bueno llegar tarde a clase de la Profesora McGonagall, ni siquiera es bueno que cuando ella entre no estén todos sentados.

Al entrar en la clase ve a Ethan ya sentado y le saluda con la mano mientras le sonríe. ¿Debería confirmarle que ellos no están juntos aún? Su sonrisa se agranda al recordarlo.

—Vaya, Lupin, parece que te dignas a venir a clase, pensé que también te la saltarías —oye a Sirius decir a su lado. Se ha estremecido al oírle llamar por su apellido, como cuando llegaron, como cuando aún no eran amigos.

—Yo, bueno, esta mañana…

—Antes de que pongas una excusa tonta —dice con tono frío—, te diré que te vi a ti y a tu amiguito charlando tranquilamente. Es curioso, la de veces que te habré pedido que faltemos a clase y nunca me has hecho caso…

Moony va protestar porque eso no es cierto, alguna que otra vez no han entrado a clase, pero la mirada enfadada de Sirius le detiene. No entiende que pasa, pero no le gusta verle así, le da miedo. El animago se acerca a él para hablarle al oído.

—Veamos si quiere seguir saltándose las clases contigo o que hagáis cualquier cosa juntos cuando se entere de tu secreto.

No es una amenaza, simplemente dice lo más hiriente que se le ocurre. Remus no quiere hacerle daño, está demasiado dolido para ello, pero precisamente por eso, ese "algo" que duerme en su interior, salta furioso y golpea con ira el estómago de Sirius. Un puñetazo rápido, duro, directo, que hace al animago doblarse del dolor y gemir antes de responder con otro puñetazo que acaba en la mandíbula del licántropo, aunque apenas le roza. Se desquita del golpe casi fallido dándole una patada en el costado que sí le da de lleno, pero con la que ambos pierden el equilibrio y acaban rodando por las escaleras del aula.

—Señor Black, señor Lupin, ¿se puede saber que hacen? —resuena la voz cortante y severa de la Profesora McGonagall.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A: Esperamos que os haya gustado (y que os haya sorprendido el final del cap). Un beso enorme, ¡hasta la semana que viene!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LA LUNA EN EL ORÁCULO**

**9. En donde se demuestra que a veces los animales solucionan sus diferencias mejor que las personas**

Es normal que los alumnos discutan de vez en cuando. En ocasiones incluso pasan de los insultos y las maldiciones y llegan a las manos, como si fueran muggles. A veces hay que separarlos por la fuerza en mitad de una absurda pelea, y no respetan lugares ni horarios. Los profesores ya están acostumbrados a eso: quitan algunos puntos, imponen un castigo y listo. Pero lo que no es normal, lo que hace que la profesora McGonagall alce las cejas por encima de sus cuadradas gafas con gesto de mudo asombro, es ver a _esos dos_ peleando. Incluso podría habérselo esperado de Black y Potter: son los mejores amigos y precisamente por eso en ocasiones tienen que pelear para luego demostrar que pueden perdonárselo todo.

Pero Lupin…

—Quiero verles a los dos en mi despacho. Después de clase. Y por supuesto esto restará puntos a su Casa: diez por cada uno.

Los chicos se separan. Black, que estaba a horcajadas sobre su amigo, se levanta despacio. Su labio sangra y se pasa la mano por la boca para limpiar la herida. Lupin hace un gesto de dolor al incorporarse, pero se concentra en mantener la mirada baja, para no tener que ver los ojos grises que se clavan en él.

—A sus sitios. ¡Inmediatamente! La clase empezó hace cinco minutos. ¡Vamos!

Cabizbajos se dirigen a sus asientos. Cuando Sirius cae en su silla la voz exaltada de James le pide una explicación. Pero él no contesta. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Remus se ha sentado dos filas por delante, cerca de Ethan. Está temblando y Sirius recuerda las heridas que se esconden debajo de su ropa. Las mismas que ha golpeado…

Se siente el ser más horrible del mundo y durante la clase no hace caso a la profesora. No escucha sus explicaciones, ni los susurros demandantes de James, cada vez más exasperado. Durante esa hora su mirada no se separa de él.

¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

El castigo no le preocupa. Sirius está acostumbrado a pagar por sus pequeñas bromas y por sus actos casi vandálicos. A lo que no está acostumbrado es a que Remus le ignore. Están los dos juntos, de pie en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Han llegado a la vez, pero no se han dirigido la palabra y él se ha esforzado por no mirarle. Sirius siente una opresión en el pecho que duele más que cualquier golpe en el estómago.

—Sinceramente no esperaba esto de ustedes. Ha sido un espectáculo lamentable y entenderán que me vea obligada a intentar imponer un poco de disciplina… Ya que la pérdida de puntos no parece suficiente para hacerlos reaccionar tendré que imponerles un castigo. Supongo que lo entienden.

—Sí, profesora —murmura Sirius.

—Bien. En ese caso… Se ocuparán de limpiar el laboratorio de Pociones mañana por la noche.

—Disculpe, profesora —Sirius la interrumpe nervioso.

—¿Sí, señor Black?

El joven carraspea antes de cambiar el peso de un pie a otro.

—Es que mañana… hoy es luna llena y… bueno…

No se atreve a mirarlo. Puede notar a Remus irguiéndose a su lado, poniéndose a la defensiva, pero no quiere mirarlo.

La profesora alza un poco las cejas.

—Cierto. Tiene usted razón, señor Black. En ese caso lo dejaremos para el lunes que viene. Supongo que para entonces ya se encontrará bien —añade dirigiéndose a Lupin.

El joven asiente.

—Entonces… —interrumpe Black de nuevo—, bueno, eso significa… ¿Yo también tengo que esperar hasta el lunes? ¿Vamos a cumplir el castigo juntos?

—Así es. Creo que deberían aprender a comportarse y ser capaces de estar los dos en la misma habitación sin matarse en el proceso, haya pasado lo que haya pasado. Les aseguro que nunca imaginé tener que decirles eso. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que corregir algunas pruebas.

Remus, que no ha abierto la boca durante toda la entrevista, es el primero en abandonar el despacho de la profesora, pero cuando Black está dispuesto a seguirle, McGonagall lo llama.

—Señor Black.

—¿Sí?

—Acérquese un momento, por favor, hay algo que quiero decirle. —El joven mira nervioso hacia la puerta, pero obedece y se acerca al escritorio, detrás del cual Minerva lo observa con estudiada atención—. Aunque a veces se esfuerce en aparentar lo contrario todos sabemos que es una persona muy inteligente. No hace falta que le diga que la situación del señor Lupin es muy delicada y que lo que menos necesita en estos momentos es alejarse de sus únicos amigos.

—Lo sé —murmura arrepentido.

—Bien. Espero que cuando llegue el lunes esto esté solucionado. No quisiera que el laboratorio se convirtiera en un campo de batalla.

—Sí, profesora.

—Puede retirarse.

Es como aquella vez, cuando Sirius incitó a Snape para que fuera al sauce boxeador. Remus también estuvo unos días sin hablarle, con esa expresión de profunda tristeza en su mirada. También entonces se separó del grupo y dejó de comer y de hablar. Es la segunda vez que Sirius traiciona su confianza. Sabe que lo que ha hecho está mal y que tiene que arreglarlo como sea, pero de momento no se le ocurre la manera de hacerlo. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque se sintió celoso al ver que su amigo prefería a otro antes que a él. Porque le hubiera gustado que lo eligiera para saltarse la clase y perderse juntos en aquella terraza. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser el que le acompañara en ese momento.

Sirius suspira y alguien se sienta a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

El bueno de James siempre preocupándose por los demás.

—Sí –es obvio que miente—. ¿Y Remus?

—En la habitación. He intentado hablar con él, pero ya sabes cómo es. Cuando se siente dolido no quiere estar con nadie.

—Ya —pasan unos segundos en silencio, pero Black ya ha estado solo demasiado tiempo. Necesita desahogarse y su mejor amigo está esperando a que lo haga—. Soy un monstruo, Potter.

—No. Sólo eres un animal enorme, peludo y cubierto de greñas negras.

Sirius lo mira de reojo.

—No empieces, Bambi, sabes que nunca sales ganando en esta conversación: los cuernos no están de tu parte.

Su amigo sonríe y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta ahora más serio.

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero no quería hacerle daño, James.

—Ya… ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

—¿Cuál? —no está muy seguro de querer oírlo.

—Que a veces eres demasiado impulsivo. Si lo hubieras pensado dos veces no le habrías dicho algo así. Y él no te habría golpeado. ¿Sabes? Nunca he visto a Lupin tan descontrolado.

—Es la segunda vez que le traiciono. ¿Cómo va a perdonarme?

—En realidad no. Esta vez no se lo has dicho a nadie, así que no diría que le has traicionado. Más bien ha sido una amenaza. Y tampoco. En realidad…

—No me estás ayudando, James.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle perdón.

Sirius se agita un poco.

—No puedo… —murmura.

—Oh, claro que sí. Si pudiste recordarle que se convierte en un monstruo cada luna llena puedes decirle "lo siento". Verás como no es tan difícil.

Sirius calla, no está de acuerdo. Lo dijo sin pensar, sin embargo el pedirle perdón… ¿Cómo lo va a mirar a la cara?

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —le pregunta James.

—Me quedaré aquí. Tal como están las cosas, no creo que él quiera que vaya.

—Bueno, tú verás —James se levanta—. Remus no es rencoroso, pero el lobo…

A última hora de la tarde los chicos empiezan a prepararse. Sirius se marcha de la habitación para no tener que contestar preguntas y los ve irse desde una ventana del tercer piso. Bueno, no "los ve" porque llevan la capa de invisibilidad y eso sería imposible, pero los intuye: nota su rastro sobre la hierba húmeda y ve la quietud del sauce cuando adivina que Peter se cuela entre sus raíces para pulsar el nudo que lo inmoviliza.

Durante un rato se dedica a dar vueltas por el corredor arriba y abajo, como un perro enjaulado, hasta que decide que no puede soportarlo más. Entonces se dirige a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta principal.

Cuando llega a la casa escucha los alaridos. No le extraña que la gente del pueblo piense que allí hay fantasmas. Se encuentra con James y Peter en lo alto de la escalera, preparados para entrar en la habitación.

—Ey, creía que no venías.

Sirius no contesta, simplemente espera hasta que los gritos se convierten en aullidos y se transforma en perro. James abre la puerta antes de adoptar su forma animaga y luego la empuja con la cabeza para ceder el paso al perro.

Padfoot entra. Moony lo mira desde el otro lado de la habitación, a la defensiva. Cuando empieza a caminar hacia él, el lobo gruñe y le enseña los dientes en una actitud amenazadora.

El ciervo y la rata se quedan un poco apartados, observando, mientras el perro avanza decidido hacia el otro animal. El lobo retrocede sin apartar la mirada de él, y sus gruñidos se intensifican.

También él está enfadado.

Pero Sirius necesita pedirle perdón, y si es tan orgulloso que no puede hacerlo cuando es un hombre, tendrá que intentarlo ahora que es un animal. Pero el lobo parece aún más resentido que el chico al que ha herido esa tarde y no es sensato acercarse a un licántropo enfadado. Sirius lo sabe, pero decide que no le importa.

Avanza un par de pasos más, ignorando al ciervo que intenta advertirle que se quede donde está. Cuando sólo lo separan unos pasos, el lobo agacha la cabeza sin apartar de él la mirada y muestra sus colmillos para advertirle… No sirve de nada. Cuando el lobo se siente acorralado se pone muy nervioso y trata de escaparse. Al ver que no puede, se lanza sobre el perro amenazante y empieza a pelear con él. Padfoot esperaba esa reacción y de algún modo le tranquiliza: necesita que el lobo se desahogue. Y necesita desahogarse él, porque después de todo, él también está dolido: no puede olvidar que Remus prefirió a otro antes que a él y que ya no es el primero en sus pensamientos. El perro también ladra y trata de defenderse, y lanza algunas dentelladas que provocan aullidos de dolor. Pero el lobo es más fuerte y no tarda en tenerlo acorralado contra el suelo, y está muy furioso. Acerca a él sus dientes y atrapa con sus fauces la garganta del perro, que gime lastimeramente. Si llega a morderle…

Pero el lobo se detiene en el último momento. Sirius puede sentir el cálido aliento en su garganta, pero poco a poco el lobo se separa de él y se queda mirándolo a muy poca distancia, con sus enormes ojos amarillos cargados de tristeza. Y es demasiado. Padfoot levanta un poco la cabeza y roza su hocico con la lengua en un gesto de cariño que desconcierta al lobo. El animal se aparta de él y se retira a un rincón de la habitación, para acurrucarse, con las patas sobre su cabeza, soltando aullidos lastimeros.

El perro se acerca a él cojeando, temiendo que el lobo decida atacarle de nuevo… pero Moony no se mueve y Padfoot se acurruca a su lado.

Es ése el momento que James elige para salir de la habitación. Da un golpecito a la rata con su pata y la empuja hacia la salida. Sirius los ve marchar y cuando cierran la puerta tras ellos suelta un suspiro de alivio.

Se han quedado solos y el lobo parece intuirlo, porque en ese momento dirige al perro una mirada de disculpa que hace que el corazón de Sirius se acelere.

_Perdóname._

Quiere decirle que lo siente, que ha sido un idiota por decirle esas palabras, quiere pedirle perdón, pero no puede hablar y lo único que se le ocurre es demostrarle su cariño lamiendo con ternura su hocico. Al principio el lobo se aparta, molesto por el gesto, pero no tarda en rendirse y cuando imita el gesto sus lenguas tropiezan en una caricia que parece gritar a los cuatro vientos que todo queda olvidado y que siguen siendo amigos, porque nada, ni siquiera la luna, puede separarlos. Mucho menos un par de puñetazos y unas palabras fuera de lugar.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A: Qué fácil es para los animales arreglar sus problemas, ¿verdad? Unos gruñidos, unas dentelladas y a acurrucarse juntitos. Esperamos que os haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias a los que nos estáis dejando vuestras opiniones sobre la historia. **

**La semana que viene ¡más! **


	10. Chapter 10

**LA LUNA EN EL ORÁCULO**

**10. En donde Sirius y Remus consiguen aclarar algunas ideas**

El pequeño cuerpo desnudo, marcado por miles de heridas auto inflingidas, está tirado sobre el agrietado y sucio suelo de madera. Aún jadea y su rostro está bañado de lágrimas, producto del dolor y la impotencia. Tiene frío, tanto que tirita, pero no es capaz de moverse cuando le duele hasta respirar.

Alguien se acerca haciendo retumbar y crujir el suelo bajo sus pisadas. Murmura unas palabras y siente como se eleva sin que nadie lo toque. Al momento, ese alguien lo abraza como si fuera un niño pequeño que hubiera que llevar a la cama. Sabe quién es aunque no lo vea. Aunque no recordara la noche anterior lo sabría.

Es llevado con cuidado al cuarto abandonado. Oye la voz de Sirius, más rota que nunca, murmurar "lavanda"; luego, el chirrido que provoca el enorme armario al apartarse para descubrir la entrada a una habitación. Está decorada como las de la Torre de Gryffindor, incluida la cama con dosel sobre la que le deja sentado. Todo rojo, dorado y madera. Un gran brasero encantado mantiene la habitación caldeada. El orden y la limpieza del cuarto contrastan de tal manera con el resto de la casa que pareciera que la puerta fuera un portal hacia otro lugar.

No es capaz mantener los ojos abiertos, solo quiere dormir, pero le hace beber las dos pociones (no las ve, pero una es azul, la otra roja, siempre las mismas, luna tras luna). No hay nada que cure sus heridas, pero le aplica un ungüento para que no se infecten. Por fin le deja meterse entre las mantas y le arropa antes de tumbarse a su lado y abrazarle con cuidado, para no rozar ninguna herida.

A pesar del intenso dolor que siente, la idea de que aquello es simplemente perfecto se cuela en su cerebro instantes antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

—Moony, venga, despierta. —Le zarandea suavemente—. Vamos, ya han pasado diez horas, tienes que tomarte las pociones.

No quiere despertar, pero Sirius se empeña en ello e insiste una y otra vez.

—No…

Se da la vuelta y se tapa la cabeza con la almohada, pero Sirius lo incorpora por la fuerza y lo sienta en la cama. Abre los ojos, no mucho. Lo ve todo borroso por el sueño. Más pociones, más ungüento, ¿cuándo más dormir?

—Ya sabes que soy gilipollas.

La voz de Sirius se le llega como un café bien cargado, disipando el sueño. Así es como él se disculpa.

—A veces te superas.

Lo dice con cierto tono de indiferencia. Así es como le dice que le ha perdonado. Sirius le sonríe agradecido mientras tapa la última herida.

—Listo, ahora sí que te puedes volver a dormir.

Remus no está seguro de si se lo dice porque ha terminado o porque lo ha perdonado, _como humano, como Remus. _No está seguro de qué ha pasado mientras su conciencia era absorbida por el lobo, pero el hecho de que Sirius esté allí, hablando como si nada parece una buena señal, y él no quiere seguir enfadado. Lo observa mientras recoge y guarda las cosas que ha usado para las curas.

—Quédate conmigo.

Su voz, normalmente dulce, ha tomado un tono exigente, como si fuera una retribución que el animago debiera pagarle por haberle perdonado después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Si eso es lo único que quiero —le responde cansadamente y se sienta a su lado en la cama—, pero al parecer tú prefieres estar con Fannon.

—Estos días han sido complicados —se excusa tratando de no echarle en cara su comportamiento como él acaba de hacer.

No quiere discutir. Quiere volver a la cama, que le vuelva a abrazar y olvidarse de todo, pero es el momento de solucionar el caos en el que han vivido estos últimos días.

—Entiendo que vayas detrás de Stidolph, pero no que me trates mal. No entiendo porqué eso tiene que cambiarlo todo.

La mezcla del valor Gryffindor con la apatía provocada por el cansancio son la causa de lo que ha dicho.

—Yo no voy detrás de Stidolph.

Le mira como si estuviera loco. Le parece un insulto, una desfachatez.

—El único que oculta algo a los Merodeadores eres tú. —Se detiene un momento para añadir algo con aire solemne—. Sabemos que eres gay y que…—No es capaz de continuar.

Se lo está echando en cara. Nota cómo el corazón se le para un doloroso momento para luego bombear sangre ardiendo como lava. El momento que tanto había temido ha llegado y le parece bien que todo acabe de una vez. Lo conoce, está dolido porque se lo ha ocultado, pero sobretodo por lo que le ha ocultado. Que empiece la ronda de preguntas sobre si le mira en la ducha o se hace pajas pensando en James, le da igual.

—¿Y qué, eh? —le responde desafiándolo a continuar con aquello tan aparentemente terrible que se oculta detrás de ese "y…".

—Que estás con Fannon.

Remus, estupefacto, tanto que ni puede pensar, ve cómo Sirius se levanta dispuesto a marcharse.

—Éste no es el momento de tener otra pelea, estás convaleciente y no quiero volver a decir algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Demasiado cansado, demasiado harto, demasiado… necesitado de él lo detiene en la puerta agarrándole con fuerza el brazo.

—Tú estás tonto. ¡Es que no entiendes nada! A Fannon le gusta Stidolph.

Una mueca de dolor aparece en el rostro del animago en vez de la sorpresa o la incredulidad, nunca la vergüenza, que esperaba Remus.

—¿Estás herido? —Le mira a los ojos preocupado. Sirius desvía la mirada.

—Me lancé unos _episkey._.

Bufa y tira de él hacia la cama. Le obliga a sentarse.

—Eso corta las hemorragias, pero necesitas curarte bien para que no te queden cicatrices y quitarte los moratones.

Se lo explica con el tono de una madre harta de repetirle una y otra vez lo mismo a su hijo. Se agacha y abre la puerta de la mesita de noche para coger un ungüento que guarda allí para las heridas. Lo deja encima del mueble y se vuelve hacia el animago, que está mirando hacia otro lado. Le quita el jersey por la cabeza sin darle opción a quejarse. Sirius se aparta el flequillo de los ojos, pero deja su cabello revuelto, demasiado ocupado en no mirar a su compañero.

Las marcas van desapareciendo una a una bajo los suaves dedos. Están rodeados de un silencio incómodo.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Sobre qué?

Remus se muerde los labios nervioso.

—Bueno, ya sabes… ¿Me odias o…sientes asco?

Lo pregunta con suavidad mientras termina con el último moretón, el del hombro. Está aterrado, pero con la misma resignación con la que espera la salida de la luna llena, cuando la única esperanza es que no duela más que otras veces.

Sirius le mira a los ojos, al fin, con algo que no puede descifrar en la mirada. Si la situación fuera otra, vería claramente el miedo y la indecisión impregnando el gris plata. Le ve abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se lo calla y vuelve a desviar la mirada, esta vez al pecho de Remus. Y es en ese momento en que el castaño se da cuenta de que sigue desnudo. Se avergüenza de haber estado hablando de tales temas en esas condiciones, es completamente inapropiado. Durante unos segundos piensa que debería ir al armario a por algo de ropa, pero una mano delineando una vieja cicatriz que atraviesa su torso hace que se le olvide pensar. Sólo puede sentir la lenta caricia y mirar a su amigo concentrado en ello. La mano se detiene al final de la marca, cerca de su cadera, y, tras unos largos segundos, vuelve a encontrarse con los ojos grises que le dicen todo sin palabras.

—Pero, pero tú…

"_Eres hetero, un mujeriego, mi amigo, ¡eres Sirius Black!_" todo eso y más pasa caóticamente por su mente a gran velocidad. Por fortuna no hace falta que trate de decirlo, por que el moreno ha leído su desconcierto y se encoge de hombros en muda respuesta. Él sabe que significa _"así son las cosas, curioso ¿no?"._

Pasa su mano con emoción por el revuelto pelo negro. El lobo sigue a flor de piel, es el peor o el mejor momento para cambiarlo todo. En cualquier otro momento no lo haría, pero Sirius le sigue mirando y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa que parece una promesa, y Remus está cansado de esperar. Cansado de ver a Sirius con todas esas chicas desde los rincones, cansado de no hacer nada, de ser siempre un espectador pasivo. Pero eso se va a acabar. El que no arriesga no gana y de todas formas ya no tiene nada que perder.

Se sienta en sus piernas para devorarle la boca con un beso salvaje y posesivo que acaba aplastando sobre el colchón al animago. Es lo mejor que ha hecho nunca, está convencido de ello. Sirius parece opinar lo mismo, porque en cuanto terminan el beso, le obliga a girarse, le agarra por debajo de las rodillas y lo tumba del todo en la cama con él encima. Todo va muy deprisa, pero Remus no tiene tiempo de sentir miedo o vergüenza. Tal vez sea el lobo, o tal vez sea el chico asustado y enamorado que lleva dentro. Da igual. El caso es que Sirius está con él y no parece tan preocupado por el rumbo que está tomando todo. Ve su sonrisa triunfante y llena de promesas antes de que lleguen más besos hambrientos a su boca, la cara, el cuello, las cicatrices…Y empiezan los jadeos y algún gruñido cuando hay dentelladas. Parece una pelea, obligándose constantemente a cambiar de posición, tratando de dominarse el uno al otro.

Remus está ansioso, en su subconsciente está el miedo a que Sirius se arrepienta y no quiere desperdiciar una oportunidad que puede ser única; pero sobretodo, está tremendamente feliz. Le desabrocha los pantalones en una de las ocasiones en las que él está encima y se los baja junto con la ropa interior hasta que chocan con las botas aún puestas. Maldice y le quita todo protestando. Los nervios y las prisas le hacen algo más torpe de lo habitual. Black se ríe de una manera perruna, pero el licántropo decide matar su risa lamiéndole en la entrepierna. Y funciona. No más risas, sólo jadeos y "sí_, así, Dios…" _Al menos hasta que la puerta se abre.

No quiere volverse a mirar. Se queda quieto, como un animal asustado por unos faros en medio de la carretera. Ve los ojos abiertos como platos de Sirius, que está lívido, y oye a James muy alterado chillar más que decir "Joder, joder, perdón" y luego "No, no, Peter. Nos vamos, nos vamos" y un fuerte portazo seguido del ruido del armario al correrse para dejar a salvo el escondite.

Están un momento sin moverse ni hablar, tratando de asimilar lo que ha pasado, no tanto que los hayan pillado, sino lo que estaban haciendo cuando los han descubierto. Ahora que se han parado un momento los pensamientos empiezan a colarse en su mente y no es fácil lidiar con todos ellos tal como están, desnudos y excitados. Pero entonces Sirius, de improviso, estalla en carcajadas.

—Bueno, así ya no tenemos que decírselo—comenta el animago entre risas.

No hace falta ser un genio para saber que trata de alejar la tensión. Remus lo agradece con una sonrisa tímida. Sirius se coloca algo más hacia atrás para quedar apoyado en el cabecero de la cama. ¿Qué se puede decir en un momento así?

—Vas a seguir con lo que estabas haciendo, ¿verdad?

Capta cierto tono de preocupación, como temiendo que no fuera a continuar, y alza descaradamente sus caderas para llamarle la atención. El joven licántropo nota como le arden las mejillas, pero asiente y se acerca. Entonces las miradas vuelven a encontrarse y ahí está todo: la complicidad, la amistad, la confianza, el amor. Aquello que están haciendo no es más que otra pieza más de su relación. Sirius le acaricia el rostro sin apartar la mirada.

Remus vuelve a su quehacer con algo de indecisión al principio. Poco a poco el ambiente se vuelve a caldear, sobretodo gracias a la cantidad de obscenidades que salen de la boca de Sirius. Le ha oído decir semejantes barbaridades en el Cuarto Común entre risas y exclamaciones falsamente escandalizadas cuando relataba, con todo lujo de detalles, alguna de sus aventuras. Pero no es lo mismo que oírlo con la voz alterada por el placer, mientras lo tiene metido en su boca, y él es el causante de ello. Además, hay algo terriblemente pornográfico en la manera en la que lo está mirando.

Es demasiado joven e inexperimentado para aguantarlo así que, con disimulo, se lleva una mano a su miembro y comienza a tocarse sin dejar de atenderlo. No es tan fácil como creía y no puede hacerlo lo suficientemente bien para aliviarse sin perder el ritmo de lo otro. No recuerda haberse sentido arder tanto en su vida. Las obscenidades aumentan, ahora más incoherentes. El moreno ya no lo mira. Sus manos agarran las mantas y su cuerpo se mueve ligeramente ondulante. Dice algo y no lo entiende hasta que la humedad llega a su boca en varias oleadas y Sirius se deja de mover. Tiene los ojos algo entornados y una sonrisa satisfecha. Más guapo que nunca. Obscenamente perfecto.

Le da una vergüenza enorme masturbarse delante de él, se siente incapaz. Su compañero le mira y le sonríe. Se incorpora, le agarra del brazo y tira de él, quedando los dos tumbados de lado.

—No me he olvidado de ti, Moony.

Le besa despacio, sin preocuparle lo que ha hecho antes con su boca. Nota la mano en su miembro, masturbándolo con firmeza y lentitud. Se deja hacer ofreciendo su cuello con deleite a la lengua que lo recorre. Gime en su oído, mete los dedos de una mano en el pelo negro, los de la otra los clava en la espalda.

—Por favor, más rápido -suplica con dificultad, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Shhhh, tranquilo, déjame a mí.

Pero no le deja, no puede, Empieza a embestir contra la mano, muerde el hombro, se olvida de todo hasta que se descarga. Se queda aferrado, más que abrazado. Sirius le acaricia el pelo, la espalda y le dice tonterías al oído sobre que no tiene aguante, que pensaba haberle devuelto apropiadamente el favor, que ha sido un impaciente. Le habla bromeando, como si acabaran de hacer una trastada que podía haber sido mil veces mejor que ninguna otra y, a la vez, que lo ha sido. Se deja limpiar, se deja meter entre las mantas, se deja besar como un niño pequeño…se dejaría hacer todo por él, se dejaría la vida por él, viviría en un mundo donde sólo hubiera luna llena por él.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**N/A: Y... llegó el esperado momento. Sirius y Remus juntos al fin. Queremos aprovechar para agradecer los reviews a todos los que os atrevéis a comentar este fic. ¡Gracias! Ya sólo falta un capítulo, os esperamos la semana que viene.**


	11. Chapter 11

**LA LUNA EN EL ORÁCULO**

**11. En donde la profecía, una vez cumplida, deja de importar y acaba esta historia**

Remus está raro.

Lily ha intentado sonsacarle qué es lo que le ocurre, pero ha sido imposible y eso le preocupa. Le preocupa porque normalmente el licántropo habla con ella y le cuenta todo. A su manera, claro, ocultando lo importante, dando por sabido obviedades que no lo son tanto y cambiando palabras para lo que en realidad quiere decir. Pero habla con ella. No se queda abstraído, golpeando la pluma seca contra el pergamino, con la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana, ni se queda en blanco ante las preguntas fáciles del profesor.

Remus está muy raro, y está así desde esa mañana, desde que lo vio por primera vez después de la pelea con Sirius y su desaparición tras la luna llena. Es el primer día que va a clases después de la transformación y es obvio que algo ha pasado, aunque su amigo no parece dispuesto a confesarse aún.

—¿Remus?

No ha hablado con ella durante el desayuno. De hecho Lily está segura de que ha bajado tarde al comedor a propósito, para no sentarse a su lado y evitar contestar a sus preguntas. Intentó hacer lo mismo cuando entró en clase, pero ella ya le había guardado un sitio a su lado y le llamó para que se sentara junto a ella.

—¡Remus!

—¿Hmm?

El chico se vuelve hacia ella y Lily tiene la impresión de que acaba de volver de un lugar muy lejano.

—¿De verdad que estás bien?

El profesor garabatea algo en la pizarra mientras los alumnos aprovechan la pequeña tregua para comentar cosas entre murmullos o echar una cabezada.

—Sí. Muy bien.

—¿Y Sirius?

Su amigo se pone a la defensiva.

—¿Q-qué pasa con él?

—¿Habéis hecho las paces?

Han hecho algo más que las paces. Remus se sonroja mientras recuerda que tuvo a Sirius en la boca, que le hizo gemir sobre aquella cama, en la Casa de los Gritos. Su pulso se acelera cada vez que recuerda los besos de antes y esa sensación al final, cuando aún tenían la respiración agitada y él le murmuró: "Sabía que eras tú. Que tú me salvarías, como la luna".

—Sí —suspira—. Hemos hecho las paces.

—Oye —Lily frunce el ceño—, si te ha hecho algo…

No puede contárselo a Lily. No puede decirle qué han hecho. No puede confesarle que al final Sirius no estaba interesado en Selene, sino en él. Que estaban _haciéndolo_ cuando James entró y que siguieron cuando se marchó. Que, _Merlín_, hicieron cosas que hasta el momento hasta le había dado miedo imaginar… y no querían parar.

—¡Remus!

El licántropo vuelve con un sobresalto y deja de tocarse los labios como si Lily acabara de interrumpir una fantasía. Una muy hermosa.

—Estoy bien, Lily. De verdad. Pero no… no puedo hablar de ello. Todavía no.

Lily lo observa con el ceño fruncido. Tendrá que averiguar qué ha pasado, porque por mucho que Remus insista es obvio que ha pasado algo. Y quiere averiguar el qué.

Cuando la clase acaba, Remus recoge despacio y es el último en salir, de modo que cuando llegan al pasillo los demás ya están allí, esperando.

—Buenos días, Lily.

—Hola, Potter.

Lily ni siquiera se esfuerza en ser desagradable. Está más ocupada observando, y al hacerlo se da cuenta de que Remus no es el único que se comporta de manera extraña: Sirius también parece bastante dócil y por alguna razón no aparta los ojos del nervioso licántropo. Y James. También está bastante comedido y eso debe ser una mala señal. Seguro.

El único que parece más o menos normal dentro de esa panda de tarados es Peter. O bien no sabe nada o no le interesa lo más mínimo.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? ¡Parece que vais de entierro!

Ninguno se atreve a contestar a su provocación y es demasiado.

—Eh, Lily —Potter al fin le dirige la palabra. Prefiere oír algunos de sus patéticos intentos de seducción antes que soportar ese ambiente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué… por qué no nos vamos? La clase está a punto de empezar.

Ella asiente, desde luego es lo mejor, y sigue a Potter y a Pettigrew por los pasillos. Sirius y Remus se quedan rezagados y la pelirroja está segura de que lo han hecho a propósito.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

James la mira alzando una ceja.

—¿El qué?

Lily señala hacia atrás.

—Esos dos. No hay ningún problema, ¿no?

James suspira. Peter los mira intrigado, intentando alcanzar el sentido de la conversación.

—Bueno… digamos que a partir de ahora tendremos que establecer algunos horarios para no interrumpir ciertos planes.

Lily alza las cejas sorprendida, pero cuando mira de nuevo hacia atrás ve que Remus está sonriendo y que Sirius ríe por algún chiste que seguramente no es tan bueno. Y se da cuenta de ese movimiento de su mano, rozando los dedos de Lupin, que vuelve a ponerse nervioso. Y le parece que lo comprende. Y siente una alegría especial naciendo en su pecho.

—Así que… ¿Sirius tuvo ese encuentro a la luz de la luna?

—Sí —suspira James—. Eso parece.

Más adelante se encuentran con Selene y Fannon, que los saludan con alegría. Al verlos, Sirius se pone serio y se acerca aún más a Remus sin apartar la mirada de su rival, pero Ethan parece demasiado concentrado en Selene y Sirius se relaja. Un poco.

Lily sonríe y charla animadamente con la chica. Ethan y ella hacen buena pareja y Lily se alegra por ellos. Charlan de trivialidades y entran en clase cuando el timbre da el último aviso. Sin saber por qué Lily acaba sentada al lado de James, pero se da cuenta demasiado tarde. James sonríe, pero se esfuerza en no agobiarla, seguramente preocupado por si decide marcharse.

En fin, tampoco pasa nada si se sienta a su lado por una vez. De todos modos, seguro que Sirius y Remus se han sentado juntos…

Lily busca a su alrededor, pero no los ve. El banco que suelen ocupar ella y Remus está vacío.

—¿Dónde se han metido?

James prepara su pluma y abre el tintero, listo para tomar apuntes.

—A saber.

Lily sabe que lo averiguará. Antes o después, no importa, pero lo averiguará.

Esa noche, Lily baja las escaleras en silencio, con la varita preparada. Sabe que están ahí aunque no pueda oírlos. Al volver de la ronda, Sirius estaba esperando y retuvo a Remus a su lado porque según él "tenía que decirle algo importante". Lily se despidió de ellos y subió al dormitorio para volver a bajar un par de minutos después.

No se escucha nada, pero ella sabe que todavía están ahí. Seguramente han echado algún hechizo para impedir que nadie les escuche, pero no en vano ella es la mejor bruja de su clase.

Lily murmura unas palabras y sonríe cuando la voz clara de los chicos llega claramente a los oídos.

Es su momento. Al fin sabrá qué ocurre con esos dos. O mejor dicho, lo confirmará, porque está bastante segura de saber lo que pasa. No es que sea curiosa (bueno, igual un poquito), solo que necesita saber que Remus estará bien. Con una sonrisa se retira los rizos de la cara y se sienta en la fría escalera de piedra.

—¿Por qué Stidolph?

—Tiene buena delantera —Sirius sonríe ante la cara de estupor de Remus y le da un codazo cariñoso—. Es broma, tío. ¿Por qué? Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que es la mejor en Adivinación.

—¿Ah sí? —Remus parece sorprendido.

—¿No lo sabías?

—No.

—¿Y tú por qué pensabas que estaba con ella?

—No importa.

—¡Claro que importa! ¿Qué es lo que creías? ¿Pensabas que esa chiquilla me gustaba?

—Pensaba que era por el nombre.

—El nombre —Sirius abre los ojos sorprendido—. ¿Me lo explicas?

Remus desvía la mirada nervioso.

—Aquel día James contó lo de la sesión de adivinación. Dijo que la profesora… bueno, que te había dicho algo referente a la luna.

—¿Y?

—Selene. Es…

—La diosa de la luna —Sirius lo mira completamente intrigado—. ¿Creías que iba detrás de esa chica por el nombre? ¡Vamos, Lupin, no me jodas!

Remus se muerde la lengua. Porque no puede decirle que es exactamente lo que han hecho. Y que le gustaría volver a hacerlo otra vez. Mil veces.

—No sería la primera vez que te guías por un capricho —protesta.

Realmente había pensado que era por eso, que su nombre era lo que había hecho que Sirius fuera detrás de ella.

—Selene… Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Remus se queda callado, pero parece que Sirius sigue dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

—Vaya —murmura, pero se apresura a cambiar de tema—. Oye, ¿le has contado algo a Lily?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿P-por qué lo dices?

—Creo que sabe algo. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Hoy no ha dejado de vigilarnos. Y hace un rato, cuando habéis venido y te he dicho que tenía que hablar contigo me ha mirado con "esa" mirada.

—¿Qué mirada?

—_Esa_. La que dirige siempre a James. La de "tócame y te mato". O "tócale y te mato", en esta ocasión. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—¡Nada!

—Remus…

—Sólo… Bueno, ella sabía que me gustabas. Yo no se lo dije, claro: lo averiguó ella sola.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y de lo de la otra noche?

—No le he contado nada.

—Espero que sea cierto. No tengo ganas de tenerla revoloteando a mi alrededor diciéndome qué debo y qué no debo hacer contigo.

Están sentados en un sofá frente a la chimenea, algo apartados el uno del otro. Remus se frota las manos nervioso sin atreverse a separar la mirada del fuego. Sirius, sin embargo, lo mira directamente a él, concentrado en el reflejo de las llamas sobre su pelo.

—¿Te ha dicho algo James?

Remus se sobresalta un poco por la pregunta y desvía la mirada hacia él.

—No –dice preocupado—. ¿Y a ti?

-Ni una palabra. Fue un poco bochornoso, ¿no? Que nos pillara allí, en plena faena…

—No me lo recuerdes.

Sirius suelta una risita traviesa.

—Bueno, así se guardará de molestarnos cuando vea que colgamos el cartel de "Prohibido molestar".

Remus no contesta. Sigue absorto en sus recuerdos, atrapado en ese momento sobre la cama de la Casa de los Gritos, con Sirius debajo y sus manos en su entrepierna.

—¿En qué piensas?

—E-en nada.

—Hmm —Sirius sonríe y es una sonrisa peligrosa—. ¿Sabes en qué pensaba yo? –Remus niega con la cabeza, con la boca demasiado seca para hablar—. Pensaba que para ser nuestra primera vez no estuvo nada mal —y su mano se cuela bajo la camisa del licántropo, que da un brinco en el sofá—. Y me preguntaba si tenemos que esperar a la próxima luna llena para repetirlo.

Es la primera vez que Sirius le besa desde que lo hicieron. En ese momento estaban tan descontrolados que los besos eran furiosos y posesivos, pero ahora le besa despacio, sin prisa, acariciando la cicatriz de su pecho bajo la ropa.

No es difícil dejarse llevar y Remus se pregunta si en algún momento podrá decirle que no o si es su destino seguir a Sirius siempre, dejarse guiar por sus manos fuertes y sus besos con sabor a noche.

Cuando Sirius se separa de su boca para entretenerse con su cuello Remus recupera algo de cordura y se esfuerza por articular algunas palabras.

—No podemos… Aquí no. Si baja alguien…

—He puesto un hechizo —murmura Sirius entre besos—. Si alguien se acerca lo oiremos.

—Pero no podemos hacerlo aquí —protesta.

-Tranquilo. No nos verá nadie.

Remus deja de protestar cuando la mano se cuela bajo su ropa interior. Se siente avergonzado, pero Sirius sonríe satisfecho, como si acabara de encontrar justo lo que estaba buscando.

—Estás…

—L-lo siento.

—Yo no.

Remus se muerde los labios cuando la mano empieza a moverse bajo la ropa. No le parece buena idea hacer eso allí, donde cualquiera puede verlos. Pero es incapaz de protestar, así que se agarra fuerte al brazo de Sirius y le deja seguir, encogido sobre el sofá, con la respiración agitada y las piernas un poco abiertas.

—¿Qué tal?

No puede contestar. Espera que la ligera presión de su mano sobre el fuerte brazo de su amigo sea respuesta suficiente, y parece que sí, porque Sirius acelera el ritmo y es cuestión de segundos que llegue la descarga, en mitad de un beso cargado de saliva y malas intenciones.

_Dios_…

Sirius coge su varita y con un movimiento deja todo limpio.

—Estabas pidiéndolo a gritos —sonríe.

—No es verdad —protesta Remus sonrojado.

Pero sus quejas se pierden en la noche.

Lily tiene bastante.

Debería haberse marchado hacía rato, desde que escuchó las palabras de Sirius sobre aquella noche en la ¿Casa de los Gritos? Debería haberse ido entonces, con una imagen mental era suficiente.

Mientras sube la escalera de caracol hacia su habitación escucha la voz de Sirius en su cabeza.

_Estabas pidiéndolo a gritos._

Perfecto, ahora tendrá los susurros de los chicos en la cabeza durante toda la noche. Quizá días. ¿Y qué se supone que estaban haciendo? ¿Estaban…?

Lily cierra la puerta de su habitación completamente colorada y aún sigue ruborizada cuando se cuela entre las sábanas.

—¿Evans? —Lily se sobresalta. Una de sus compañeras debe haberse despertado al oírla entrar—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haciendo la ronda. Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir. Es tarde.

—Hmm. Buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana.

Lily se acurruca entre las sábanas.

_Tranquilo, no nos verá nadie._

Lily protesta en silencio y da un par de vueltas. Va a ser difícil dormir. Muy difícil. Por lo que ha entendido Sirius y Remus _lo han hecho._ Y es difícil imaginar algo así. Suponía que podían haber llegado a darse un beso, quizá dos. Pero está visto que han ido directos al grano.

—Después de todo son hombres —murmura.

Uno más que otro, claro.

Tal vez ha sido todo una señal. Lily no cree en señales, pero esta vez parece bastante claro. Todo el tema de la luna… Lily no sabe si ellos lo saben, pero hace tiempo que conoce el significado del nombre de Selene: Stidolph significa "lobo fuerte" y es mucha casualidad: el lobo, la luna…

Con los ojos abiertos Lily piensa que debería haber elegido Adivinación. ¿Qué vería la profesora Adams en su taza? ¿Unas gafas? ¿El guiño de un chico de pelo rebelde?

Sacude la cabeza enfadada con sus pensamientos, pero cuando deja de pensar en James le vuelve la imagen de Remus y Sirius sobre el sofá y no sabe qué es peor.

Una cosa está clara: va a ser una larga noche.

**FIN**

**N/A: Y así acaba esta historia. Nos da pena llegar al final, pero nos quedamos con lo contentas que estamos de haber llegado hasta aquí, lo bien que lo hemos pasado escribiendo y publicando juntas. Esto de escribir en pareja es genial.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que nos habéis seguido durante estos 11 caps y a todos aquellos que se han parado a dejarnos un comentario.**

**Un beso enorme a todos.**


End file.
